The Knight Fury
by Like it Random
Summary: Amelia Scarlet Stronghold is a normal witch going to Hogwarts. When she discovers that she is a rencarnated goddess, things go from bad to worse. Times running out for Amy, she needs answers... fast. Sound good? Hope so because this is my first story. Rating has changed to a T for teenager stuff. It has some things from How to train your dragon. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first story and I promised you for a full summery so here it is:**

**Amelia Scarlet Stronghold is a normal witch going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She thinks her life is normal, but it's far from it. When she discovers that she is a reincarnated goddess, things go from bad to worse. How will she adjust to being a goddess? And what is this man in her dreams doing in her life? Times running out and Amy will have to find out answers...fast.**

**EDIT: before carrying on to chapter 5 I'm editing the story so it's in 6th year, not the 7th, because then we can have professor Dumbledore and professor Snape. enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Knight Fury

Chapter 1

The dream

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. Beep, beep, beep. I looked at its luminous numbers. 7:30 in the morning. I then looked to the calendar; it said that it was the start of term. I groaned and turned away from the alarm clock and tired to remember the dream I was having. I snuggled in to the duvet, but it was no use, the alarm clock had done its work and I was not going to sleep. Groggily, I pushed the button on the top of the clock and the beeping shut off. I looked around my small room. The official calendar of the film How to Train Your Dragon hung on the wall above the radiator. The day September the first had been circled and said, 'start of term'.

I next looked to the bed side table, and there was my letter of the stuff I needed for school. I might want to say something about my school. It was a school for magic. Literally for magic, witches and wizards. I was in my last year. Hogwarts School for wizardry was the finest school you could go to.

My wand was Alder, Dragon heart string and it was thirteen inches long (slightly flexible). In my opinion, it was the best wand there was. My partner for six years and it had never failed me yet. All though I was in Slytherin, I loved the other school houses. Most of the students in my house thought I was crazy. I didn't know why I was in Slytherin. I think I should be in Gryffindor, since I was friends with most of them.

My Eagle owl, Lightning, was snoozing in her cadge. I got some owl food and fed it to her through the bars. I poked her awake and told her it was the first day of school.

"Now, you have to be quiet for the car journey." I told her. "I'll let you out when we get to school." She gave me a long look with those great big, amber eyes.

"Amelia, you should be up by now, what's taking you so long?" My mother shouted from up the stairs. I hated it when she used my full name. "It's the start of term, and look after your little sister." To drown out her shouting, I turned on my IPod and turned it up as far as it would go and started listening to Cosmic Love, by Florence and the machine. Florence Welch was actually a witch, yet she was on muggle radio nearly every day.

I threw on some cloths and brushed my waist length, fire red hair. I platted it so it wouldn't get in the way so much. I looked into the mirror. The girl stared back at me. Pale skin, but frighteningly emerald eyes. They were defiantly her best feature. She had a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. I wished I was prettier

I sighed as I listened to the lyrics.

_I took the stars from my eyes and then, _

_I made a man,_

_I knew I could find my way back,_

_And then I heard your heart beating,_

_You where in the darkness too, _

_So I stayed in the darkness with you..._

I wished that I had someone to share my secrets with. Someone I could trust. A lot of the boys at school fancied me but they weren't my type. Some of the boys thought they actually had a shot. Like Draco Malfoy. Ugh. I never showed any interest though, the right man I was out there, somewhere. I turned off the IPod and ran down stairs to get a quick breakfast of eggs on toast. My brother, Dylan, had already left school and was applying for a job in the ministry of magic. He wanted to be one of those Auroras, the ones that catch dark wizards. My little sister, Elmly, was just starting school. I had to look after her whilst at we were there.

We had a long journey to London. Luckily we only lived about a couple of hours away from it. But muggle traffic was going to be thick. I got my trunk and my valuables and packed them into the car. My brother, my sister and I are muggle born. I try not to say though. People would hate me at school. I said a goodbye to Dylan and go into the car. Elmly followed. There was a song on the radio I liked and turned it up. I started having one of my many daydreams.

This one was fairly How to Train Your Dragon related.

_I had a dragon of my own, a Night Fury, and I had called it Thunder. We were gliding along in the sky. Then the clouds darkened the sky buzzed with electricity and lighting shot through the clouds. _

"_Okay girl, let's get ready to step it up." I told my dragon, she gave me a snort back and shot forward with sudden speed. I heard other wings flapping. I wasn't alone. The unknown dragon soared into view. It was a _golden_ Night Fury. There was a man riding on it. I couldn't identify him from the darkness of the clouds. My mind filled with the man. Next thing I knew, I was shot by lightning. 10,000 volts of electricity buzzed through me. The unknown man let out a roar of "NOOO!" as I fell off my dragon and into the freezing sea below me. _

"Amy, Amy are you alright?" my mother asked me. I shook myself from the dream. We were parked outside the kings cross station. "You've been asleep for the entire journey, my dear, only when you started screaming no, I got worried."

"I was asleep for two hours?" I asked it felt like only two minutes to me.

"Your owl has been very distressed as well. She started screeching when you started screaming." Said Elmly, she had a ginger cat called Jaffa. I looked at Lightning and she gave a look of concern through those amber eyes.

"I'm okay, Lightning." I turned to my mother. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty, the traffic was really heavy." I got my trunk out of the boot of the car. I was still thinking about the man. Sometime my own mind mystifies me. I got a trolley and headed for the barrier between platforms nine and ten. My mother came along with me and Elmly held my hand as we walked to the station.

For some reason I looked to my right, I felt like I was being watched, and I was. I was being watched by a young man. He was very pale and wore a green suit. He had pale green eyes, like mine, and very dark, black hair. I felt like I knew him from somewhere. He looked like he thought the same thing about me too. Then he looked away and so did I.

"Okay Elmly, this is going to be a little frightening but I need you to keep running at the barrier." I told her. She looked very scared. She nodded and ran straight through the wall.

I focused on the barrier. I gained speed and ran through it. My mother soon followed. The scarlet red steam engine was waiting beside the platform nine and three quarters. I smiled to myself.

"Bye mum." I said and ran to the steam engine. I quickly found the compartment with all my friends and sister in it. I waved good bye to my mother. She waved back. Then I saw the same strange man from the station. The smile faded from my face as he stared at me. The steam engine was speeding away as I kept staring at him. The train rounded a corner and he was gone.

I returned to look at my six best friends. The famous Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Elmly sat next to Hermione.

"So, Amy, how was your holidays?" Asked Hermione, she was a muggle born too, but she was absolutely amazing at everything.

"They were fine. Did any of you see that man behind my mother?" I asked.

"There wasn't anybody behind your mother." said Ron. He was a pure blood but his father loved muggles and all of the stuff they do without magic.

"Well it was strange, he was on platform ten as well." I said to them.

"He could be a wizard, what did he look like?" asked Harry.

"He had black hair, neatly combed. Really pale green eyes, a bit like mine. He also had very pale skin. He was wearing a green suit." I told them. "I felt like I had seen them before."

"Had you?" asked Neville.

"Not in my life, until now. He looked like he was going to cause mischief or something bad."

"Well, he can't be worse than a dark wizard could he?" Harry asked.

Luna, who had been very quiet until now said, "Maybe he was invisible to everyone but you, because he only wanted you to see him."

"That could be true, but who would only want me to see them." I said. "I'm not good at anything."

"You're good at singing." Ginny said.

"Thanks." I replied.

Then my least favourite person turned up, Draco Malfoy, with his brainless thugs of friends.

"I don't know why you sit with these people, Amelia." He said in that voice that sounded like he was above everyone else. "You're a Slytherin; you should be in the Slytherin part of the train where you belong."

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT WHERE I BELONG!" I roared at him, "and do you even know why I sit with these people? I sit with them because their kind, thoughtful and they see the good side in me!"

"You better be careful about what you say, and watch out for your sister." He said and moved on.

"And you think I won't break your nose." I called after him. I giggled a little and got out my IPod to see if I got any new emails. I had. The little white circled number was in the corner of the email icon. I clicked on it and read the message. It said:

_Amelia Scarlet Stronghold,_

_You may think you know yourself but you don't. Don't pick fights you can't win _

It didn't say the address it came from. It was kind of scary.

"Hey, guys, look at this." I showed them the email.

"You may think you know yourself but you don't. It says your full name too." Ginny read. "Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say. But I have a feeling that I know who it is." I said.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"No, not him. I think it's the man from nine and three quarters." I said.

"How could he know you email address?" Neville asked.

"I have no idea." I said. "He also feels connected to this daydream I had."

"What daydream?" Luna asked.

I told them about the daydream I had in the car. "Although I couldn't see his face, I felt like I knew who he was."

"Maybe you should tell professor Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"You think I should always tell a teacher when I have strange dreams." I said to her. "I know I'll just email him back saying that I have nothing to do with him."

"How can you? You don't have his email address." Harry asked.

"I know how to." I tapped the reply button and typed:

_I don't know how you got my email address but and I won't bother you. I don't want anything to do with you._

_From Amy Scarlet Stronghold. _

I sent that and locked my IPod. After a few minutes I got a notice saying that I had another email. I opened it and it said two words:

_You will._

"Scary." I muttered and showed everyone the message.

"Why don't you just forget about him and do something cheery." Ginny suggested. "Maybe you could sing."

"Okay." I opened the music app and scrolled down a few songs. I found the perfect one. I tapped play and the song started.

_A falling star fell from your heart_

_And landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them_

_And now it's left me blind__  
_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart__  
_

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped and I was in the darkness_

_So darkness I became__  
_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart__  
_

_I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a man_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you__  
_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart__  
_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight _

_In the shadow of your heart._

My small audience clapped very politely, Elmly was just clapping like mad.

"You should enter one of those muggle talent contests." Neville said.

"I might." I said. There was a notice by the email app again. It was from the unknown sender. It said:

_You sing very well for a girl of seventeen._

It was kind of creepy. It was like he was watching me.

It was around lunch when anything amusing happened.

"Anything from the trolley?" The witch pushing the sweet trolley asked. I had a few galleons in my pocket.

"Three chocolate frogs and a box of bertie botts every flavour beans." I said. It was two galleons and twelve sickles.

After I ate one of the frogs I took a little nap because nothing good or fun was happening. I looked to the fields rushing by and I filled my mind with sleep. It was the same dream I had in the car, but with more detail.

_We soared through the open sky and into the clouds. I welcomed the freedom and the cold air. "You okay down there Thunder?" I asked my dragon. She snorted in reply. The sun was setting in the distance. Thunder boomed ahead. A storm was coming. "You ready to step it up a notch girl?" I asked. Again she snorted._

_We sped forward fast, gaining height till we reached as far as we could go. Thunder dived. The high pitch whistling noise came from her wings as we fell towards the sea. Faster and faster we sped until we were at maximum velocity. We nearly touched the sea when she spun upwards towards the sky again. When we were high enough she started spinning. I roared with laughter as my hair flew in my face. _

_I heard other wings flapping. I was not alone. I looked to my right. The golden Night Fury soared into view. The man's face was still shrouded in darkness and it started to rain, but that didn't stop me from having fun. _

"_Thunder, let's see how fast you can fly." She gave me a throaty laugh and shot forward once more. The man on the golden Night Fury easily kept up with me. Lightning shot from the sky. We swerved to avoid it. I had found a new game. My dragon I and swerved each bolt of lightning. The golden Night Fury chased our tail until we were wing tip to wing tip. I looked at the man. His face wasn't dark any more. I could see him clearly now. _It was the man from the platform._ My smile faded from my face. I didn't see the lightning bolt coming through the clouds towards me. My dragon didn't even try to avoid it. Next thing I knew 10,000 volts of electricity shocked through me and I was falling. _

_I heard the man shout "NOOO!" as I fell. The golden Night Fury started to dive, but it was too late. I was falling too fast..._


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: in this chapter, like the others, has been edited. Amy's in 6th year now so we the two professors are still alive! is this better? I think so because it makes a lot more sense now!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The welcome feast

"Amy, Amy, AMY! WAKE UP!" Someone screamed in my ear. I opened my eyes to see the very concerned faces of my six friends. It was Elmly who woke me up.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for most of the journey. It was only when you started screaming that we got worried." Ron explained.

"We're about ten miles out of Hogwarts." Ginny said. "It's time to get dressed." The three boys left as we changed into our school robes.

My mind was in a daze. How could the man from the platform be connected with my nightmare? I didn't even know who he was! If I have that dream again I _would _tell a teacher.

The train slowly came to a stop outside the platform of Hogwarts. I got my trunk and Lightning. As I promised, I let her out of her cadge as we stepped off the train.

"Firs' years, firs' years to me!" Someone shouted. It was the game keeper, Hagrid. He was Harry, Ron and Hermione's good friend. I waved to him, told my sister to go to him and travelled up to the carriages. To normal witches and wizards it looked like nothing was pulling the carriages. But in fact there was a creature called a Theastral. I sat in the carriage and waited for the others. Luna, Neville and Ginny came first. They sat down and we waited for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They took a couple of minutes. I looked around the forest that surrounded us. I saw a shadow move in the darkness, but it was hard to tell who it was. It was only when Harry, Ron and Hermione turned up that I caught a glimpse of his face. It was it had green eyes but looked like nothing I was expecting.

"Amy are you all right?" Hermione asked.

I looked at her and then back to the spot again, but the green eyes had vanished.

"I saw something with green eyes over there." I muttered, "It wasn't the man either."

"I think better go see professor McGonagall after the feast."

"I wonder who'll be the new defence against the dark arts teacher will be." I said to the group as the carriage set off (I was trying to forget the man with the green eyes).

"Hopefully someone nice." Neville said. He was at Hogwarts when it just used to be the Dark Arts.

"And hopefully they won't be scared of the job." Ginny put in.

"And no one creepy." I said, everyone laughed. We talked about who the ideal defence against the darks teacher. It was too soon that we arrived at the great hall. My friends went to the table of Gryffindor and I went to Slytherin. I sat near the teachers table so I could talk to professor Dumbledore right after the feast.

My IPod rang and I checked the message. I had a new email. I decided not to read it, guessing who it could be.

The chair for the defence against the dark arts chair was filled by a very stern looking woman. I hoped it wasn't someone from the ministry of magic. I hated fifth year because of them.

"Why are you sitting all alone, Stronghold?" Malfoy asked as he walked up to me. "Have you got no friends?" He laughed.

"Don't think I won't break your nose." I muttered. The IPod went off again and I sighed and got it out of my pocket. It was a new email. Giving up I just opened the app and read the first email. The first email was not from the strange man, but from my mother. She asked if I had gotten to school okay. I planned to reply later. I then opened the second one; it was from the unknown sender. I read the email. It said:

_Don't get afraid of the lightning, it might be a bit of a shock._

"Oh great." I mumbled.

"What was that thing? You know you're not allowed any muggle devices in school." Malfoy said.

"Well I've brought it this far with me and I'm not letting go of it. Now where I was I before I was rudely interrupted my emails?" I asked. "Oh yes, I was about to break your nose." I said menacingly.

Before I could, however, professor McGonagall asked everyone to be silent as the new first years walked into the hall, all looking quite frightened including my sister. Professor McGonagall put the stool down and the sorting hat on top of it. The rip near the rim opened and it began to sing its song. Just before it began to sing, lightning shook the hall. It seemed that it had hit the very top of the roof.

I wasn't afraid of lightning though. Because I was so obsessed with How to Train Your Dragon, I had Googled the names of all the Norse Gods. Thor was the god of thunder and lightning. I partially liked Loki, the god of mischief and lies, and the goddess of the dragons*, Ira, they reminded me of myself.

They all had weapons, but I liked Ira's the most. She had a bow called Framherja. It didn't need arrows, it shot flames. When you pulled the string back the flame would become clearer and when you let it go, the flame would materialise and become a flaming arrow. It was cool because you didn't waste time reloading and you wouldn't run out of arrows.

'_I would like to have a bow like that.' _I thought to myself.

"Settle down, students, settle down. It was just lightning let's forget it and carry on with the sorting." Professor McGonagall said because a couple of girls had started screaming.

Once again the sorting hat opened its mouth to sing. I recognised the song, it was the one from my first year.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

I giggled to myself. Professor McGonagall started to read out the names of the first years. A girl called Hannah Fortey was first. The hat only sat on her head for a second and she went straight to Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw tabled clapped to their newest member. About ten students later it was my sister's turn to try on the hat.

"Stronghold, Elmly." There were a few sniggers in the crowd at her unusual name. I looked to see who it was. It was Draco Malfoy. After, in the common room, I would get him back. The hat was placed on Elmly's head and it sat there for a little more than a minute. I started to become worried when it shouted out:

"SLYTHRIN" I clapped so hard for my little sister as she came to sit down at our table. I hugged her as she sat down.

The next few names I ignored because I had gotten a new email.

_You might want to check the roof of the great hall. There's something up there that's very valuable. _It said. Unsurprisingly it had come from the unknown sender. I sighed. '_when will this guy leave me alone?' _I asked myself. But I would go and have a look on the roof. How I would get up there, though, was beyond me. Maybe I could ask a teacher.

Someone started talking. "Amy, look." My excited sister said next to me. The plates were filed with the feast we had been promised. I pilled roasted potatoes and a chicken drumstick with extra gravy on my plate. As all ways, the food was delicious.

After we had finished the dinner disappeared and the pudding was next. I had a piece of sticky toffee pudding. It was lovely.

Finally the food vanished and professor Dumbledore ask everyone to be silent.

"As usual, the dark forest is forbidden to be entered by all ages, and I mean _everyone_" he said.I thought he as talking to Harry and his friends, but his eyes where set on me."We will also be hosting a talent contest this year to bring some light into this year, and our new defence against the dark arts will be professor Snape, potions will be taught by professor Slughorn. I all hope you study well. Help will be given at Hogwarts for those who ask."

I remembered last year, the ministry for magic had absolutely ruined 5th year, with that horrible teacher (she couldn't even teach!). I didn't know how to feel about professor Snape though, he was sort of nice to the Slytherins because they were his house, but he didn't like me that much because I wasn't typical Slytherin material.

The heads of year stood up and guided us too our common rooms. Elmly tried to remember all the corridors you had to go through, but on the tenth she forgot.

"It's ok, I'll always remind you." I said to her.

"Everyone the new password is _darkness_." Professor Snape said the secret passage behind him opened. The Slytherin house walked into the common room. We over looked the lake. Sometimes you could see the giant squid propel itself along.

"Elmly remember that password." I said to her as we walked through.

"Are you going to enter that talent contest?" She asked.

"I might but I probably won't win."

"If you did enter, what would you do?"

"Sing of course. Before you ask, I would sing Spectrum by Florence and the machine." I said to her. I stopped by the notice board. There was a quill next to the list. I signed my name before anyone could see and went up to my dormitory, the auditions would be held next weekend. I needed some sleep. I pulled on my PJ's and sat down. I didn't remember hitting my head against the pillow because I had already drifted off into a deep sleep.

"_Loki has found Ira, so has her dragon." A man said as he sat on his throne. "They will soon return with her." the throne room was empty except for a tall blond man._

"_Father, do you think she would remember anything of her former life?" He asked._

"_I doubt it Thor, but she is in danger. She is not a normal mortal. She possesses a gift." _

"_But isn't she a reincarnation of Ira? So she would have all the gifts Ira had." The blond man asked_

"_Thor, even if she has been reincarnated, she posses another gift. She has magic." He said to the man called Thor. Hang on, wasn't Thor the Norse god of thunder and lightning, Ira the goddess of the dragons and Loki the god of mischief? "She could do great harm when she finds out that she is a goddess. There are bad people in her world and they will try to use her, Loki will do anything to make her remember. It could kill her." He said._

"_I will find Loki before it is too late." Thor said._

"_Be careful Thor. Her dragon has already found her. I believe that she is already somewhat interested in dragons already." The man said. Thor turned away and walked out of the throne room. _

_The scene changed. I was falling into the sea. The lightning buzzed through my finger tips. The man on the golden Night Fury could do nothing about it..._

I sat up right, gasping for air. That was one strange dream.

"Why did you have to wake us up like that?" asked Ramona, "You were screaming like hell."

"Sorry, I had a nightmare." I looked at my IPod. It was 6:30 in the morning. I decided to get up. There was no way I was going back to sleep after that. I thought about the dream and what they had said.

Ira, the dragon goddess, had obviously died. Loki had gone to find her reincarnation. Thor's father (From my research on the Norse gods I had found out that it was Odin, king of Asgerd) had said that she posses the gift of magic, so the girl could be in this very school. Loki had found her and was trying to get her back to the realm of the gods, (I could tell that was Asgerd.) but the realization of being a goddess on top of being a witch, could kill her. Then her dragon had already found her.

'_But there are dragons already in our world.' _I thought. _'They're big too.' _

I got dressed and tried to forget about the dream. I would also see professor Dumbledore about the strange emails and the thing on top of the roof as well. I sighed; at least I had the talent contest to look forward too.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok next chapter.**

**Thank you for those reviews. ok guest one, yes i know muggle devices don't work in hogwarts, but when amy got her IPod, she begged professer mcgonagall if she coud lift it for her device. and also she put a s****pecial ****spell on it so that there would always be wifi. oh and you will learn how _midgardian_ boy's are attracted to her and when she says she wants someone to share her secrets with, she means a boyfriend. XD sorry for all those grammer mistakes, if you read my profile you could see that I'm only twelve, but it the top set for english.**

**Thank you the guest who is obseesed with this stroy so far, you don't know how much that means to me! hope you like this chapter. she learns a bit more about night furys! check out my profilefor a link to the picture. edited by Vex**

**EDIT: as you probably know, I have changed the story so it's know in the 6th year, not the seventh, because it makes more sense now. Whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione have their adventures, Amy has hers.**

* * *

Chapter 3

How did you get onto the roof of the great hall?

Entering the talent contest was one of the worst things I could have done. I just didn't realise until the next morning, I was happily chatting to my sister when Draco Malfoy walked over.

"Why have you entered the talent contest?" The blonde Slytherin sneered at me. "There's nothing your good at so I don't see why you would waste your time doing something lame."

I stood up slowly and turned around to face him. "You know you're earning yourself a more and more punches with every word you say." I said. "And I'll find a time when you don't have your body guards to help you." At that Draco lost his smirk and crept away causing me to laugh at the fact that he thought I cared at what he said.

My first lesson that day was care of magical creatures. Not a lot of people had chosen it, but animals seemed to be at ease around me. I still remember my first lesson to this day.

Hippogriffs...

* * *

_Hagrid had walked off to go get the animals we were to learn about. I silently hoped it wasn't something too hard or too scary. Draco made some horrid remark about Hagrid and like me, I could see that Harry was resisting the urge to punch him._

_Lavender Brown gasped. "Look at them!" She had said pointing to the gorgeous creatures behind Hagrid._

_They had been Hippogriffs!_

_They were absolutely beautiful. The first half was an eagle and the second was a horse. I wasn't much of a horse person, granted, but I loved birds of prey. Each of them had a thick leather collar around their necks, which was attached to a long chain, and all the ends of these were held by the hand of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind them. When they spotted me, they all started squawking to each other quietly._

_"'Gee up there!" Hagrid had roared shaking the chains and urging the creatures towards the fence where the class stood. Nearly everyone drew back but I was mesmerized by them. I wanted to creep closer and the Hippogriffs seemed to want to do the same._

_"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid shouted happily waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful aren't' they?"_  
_The Hippogriffs had gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feathers to hair. Each of them had a different colour: Stormy grey, bronze, a pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut and inky black._

_"So" Hagrid then continued, rubbing his hands together, "if yeh want to come a bit nearer." When he said that I jumped over the gate with energy I never knew of before. Hagrid seemed to love the idea of someone so eager. Harry, Hermione and Ron crept a bit closer also. "Now firs' thing you gotta know about Hippogriffs is that they're proud. Easily offended Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one 'cause it might be the last thing you do."_

_I heard Draco, Crabbe and Goyle uttering something in the back ground, not paying attention. It'll cost them, I had thought to myself_

_"Yeh always wait for Hippogriffs to make the firs' move." Hagrid continued. "It's polite see? Yeh walk towards them, yeh bow an' yeh wait. If they bow back, yeh'er allowed ter touch him. If he doesn't, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right, who wants ter go firs'?"_

_"I will." I said._

_"Right, now remember wha' I said." I did and I walked towards the chestnut one. "Now bow."_

_I had then started to but the Hippogriffs around me squawked and chatted to each other. It took less than half a minute for them to make a decision before they bowed to me. I looked at Hagrid but he obviously had no idea what they were doing either._

_They had formed a circle around me and they were all bowing._

_"I didn't do anything!" I said to the class starting to panic slightly. "What do I do now?"_

_'Ira,' a voice said in my head. It sounded smooth and wonderful, a bit like Belgian chocolate. 'You need not bow to us, we bow to you.'_

_At the time I thought I was going crazy but it was so clear in my head. The voice, I figured, was coming from the chestnut one. I backed away and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction._

_Once far enough away I had leaned against a tree catching my breath back. My lungs grateful for the oxygen I had just deprived them of. Then I started to think straight and I frowned at myself. Why did I do that anyway? Why would I run away? I don't run away from anything._

* * *

_The voice had called me Ira,_ I had ignored it. I ignored it because I didn't know who Ira was. For some bizarre reason I had a hunch that told me Norse mythology was the way to go. I was right and it wasn't until my research of Norse gods that I had realised what it meant. I had made the conclusion that the Hippogriffs must have come from somewhere, where the Vikings once were (like Scandinavia) and that they had seen paintings of Ira and, supposedly, she looked like me. I had no idea that they could perform telepathy though.

I finished the rest of my breakfast and set off to care of magical creatures. I wondered what magical creature we would be learning about today. I hoped that it was a good creature, nothing scary or dangerous, nothing boring either. Before I knew it, I was outside Hagrid's hut. I can do that sometimes, I can completely black out but still know where I'm going. It's strange; it feels like I'm teleporting sometimes.

It took a few minutes for everyone else to get here but I was fine by myself enjoying the crisp fresh air.

"Righ' today were gonna learn abou' Dragons!" Hagrid said. I was kind of happy with the decision, but I hoped the he didn't actually have a dragon to show us. "Now, I don' actually have a dragon to show yer."

Ohh I'm psychic I thought to myself smirking slightly.

"But I'm still hopin' that it can be a really good lesson any way." He said. Hagrid loved dragons, it had turned out that he was keeping one as a pet in my first year. Of course I loved dragons, but I wouldn't want to get to close to them. "Now Open yer books to page 113."

I opened my book and looked at the page. It had about 12 species of dragons on the pages, each had a little bit of information about each one. Then one of the species caught my eye.

Night Fury.

No it couldn't be.

Night Furys weren't real. DreamWorks had dreamt it up for How to Train Your Dragon and as amazing as that film is, and I hate to admit it, Night Fury's weren't real.

"Hagrid, I've notice a species that was featured in a muggle film. It was an animated film obviously but I didn't know Night Furys were real." I said.

"Ah, tha' species died out just after the Vikin' ages, sad really, they were really rare." Hagrid said.

Died out! How could have that happened? I screamed in my mind. I read the description; it was almost exactly the same as the description in the film, just not in Norse.

The Night Fury. Speed: unknown, size: unknown.  
The offspring of lightning and death itself never engage this dragon. If you do, run, hide and pray that it does not find you...

That was it. THAT WAS IT!

Nothing about what it looked like or how it died out. To be honest though, I didn't truly believe that it had died out. It was time to do a little bit more research on Norse mythology I thought to myself. The rest of the lesson was a blur, I didn't pay much attention to anything Hagrid was saying as I had become too distracted on the whole Night Fury thing.

Finally, the bell rang and I ran off to the library as I had a free next. When I got the library I found all the books I could on Norse mythology and dragons. Because it relaxed me I got my IPod out, plugged in my earphones and listened to my favourite music. I still didn't understand how this seemed to be the only electronic device at Hogwarts that could work but hey, I'm not complaining. I skimmed the pages until I found any information about the Night Fury.

One piece of information caught my eye in a book about Norse mythology.

'Ira's choice of dragon was a Night Fury. When it would come to fighting, she could form into her choice of dragon and into a half form. Her dragon was a Night Fury, called Thunder, for it could reach speeds that only thunder and lightning could match.'

OH MY FUCKING GOD! My dragon in my dream was a Night Fury, called Thunder. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I slumped back on my chair as I tried to absorb all the new information.

My IPod buzzed. I had a pretty good idea what for so I checked my emails. I was right and opened up to read what the unknown sender had sent me.

'Like I said this morning, check the roof of the gate hall.' It said, this was getting to be too much. I had been so wrapped up in my books I didn't realise we were into break and that I only had ten minutes left before I needed to go to my next lesson. I grabbed my bag and, with a determined face, I set of to the great hall.

I walked to the great hall foyer by the grand staircase and figured out the best way to get onto the roof, I had to climb. It looked pretty easy. Taking about ten steps away, I ran up the first part of the bottom, where the easiest foot hold was. There were a few more foot holds I found and I threw my hand onto the roof of that bit. I grabbed on to another part of it and heaved myself up. What was scary was that I was hardly out of breath.

A crowd had gathered in the court yard and watched as I scaled one of the walls in the great hall. I put my hands as high as they could go and found foot hold after foot hold. In the next minute I had climbed around ten meters, but I wasn't going to stop now. I was on a mission. There was around twenty meters to go. Up and up I went, when I finally reached the roof.

"AMELIA SCARLET STRONGHOLD, GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTENT!" Professor McGonagall screamed. I ignored her; I looked around the roof and found what I was looking for. Wait, was I looking for anything?

Never mind that any way because, around five meters away, there was a bow. A golden bow.

Framherja.

I stood up, surprisingly well balanced and walked towards the golden weapon. It was light, glamorise and perfect.

It hummed; it wanted to be with me; it was mine.

Then what ever balance I had, left my body. Like the invisible man taking off his invisible suit, piece by piece. I put my hands out and screamed. I tried to crouch down, but my foot had been caught on something, and I fell.

Down, down, down and I screamed.

* * *

**I know, I'm evil, ;D leaving you on a cliff hanger like that but DON'T WORRY, everything willbe fine! ok a little shorter then some of my other chapters but I was in a bit of a rush to get this one finshed. tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Who am I?

You know when people tell you that your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die?

It is a complete lie.

For me time slowed down. I could see all of the faces of my loved ones, all in pin sharp definition. I looked at Elmly. Her face was plastered with horror, anger and fear. A large crowd had gathered to watch my climb and the only face I could see was that of my little sister. I didn't, however, notice the big black shape speeding towards me. It was only when it was too close that I took my eyes off Elmly and onto the on coming... thing. And it was diving.

I was still screaming but I could hear the high pitched whistling sound of the wind rushing past its wings. Wait a second; I had heard that noise before. It was a... no it couldn't be! Could it?

It came up next to me, unfolded its wings and grabbed hold of my arm with small..paws? It soared away from the ground, high into the air. But it didn't come round to drop me off; it was flying over the forest, away from my sister, away from Hogwarts.

I looked up. I looked to the face of the creature, or dragon I could say.

"Wow," I muttered. "A Night Fury." I knew they were real, I knew they hadn't died out. "You're actually real."

_::Thanks::_a voice said. OH COME ON! I just got over the fact that I wasn't crazy and now I'm hearing voices again! The Night Fury chuckled; when I say chuckled I mean that it made a deep throaty sound at the back of its throat.

_::No, Amelia, you are not crazy::_

"Is that you?" I asked the dragon.

_::Yes it is me::_The dragon replied. There was a smile in that voice.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked a little annoyed forgetting that at any moment this creature could drop me to the ground we flew above.

_::Yes::  
_  
"Don't, believe me, I'll make you wish you hadn't been born... or hatched." I added as an afterthought.

_::Sorry, you're acting very cool and calmly about this.::_The Night Fury noted.

"I love dragons; I don't believe that would hurt me. Besides, I've just met a talking Night Fury." I said. "Hey can I get on your back? My arm's beginning to ache."

_::Of course.::_she said. I was convinced it was a girl because her voice sounded feminine. She heaved her arm up so that I could catch her back. I bang my body up and swung my leg over her neck. I then remember what I was holding.

Framherja.

I looked at the bow in my hands.

_::Beautiful, isn't it?::  
_  
"Yes, yes it is." I said, "I just thought it was a myth."

_::You've been ignoring the signs haven't you?::_ Her voice sounded aggravated. _::You haven't learnt anything have you?::_

"Wait what signs?" I asked. "I haven't seen any signs."

_::I knew this would happen, I TOLD him this was going to happen.:: _The voice muttered._ ::You don't know who you are, do you?::_

"Of course I know who I am. I'm Amy Stronghold, and you know it too." I said to her. I didn't know what she was talking about.

_:: Oh but you do. You've been seeing it for days, the dreams, the man, the emails, ME.::  
I froze. How did they know about that? Nobody knew about my dreams or the man, just my friends. ::You saw me at the carriages, you saw him TWICE at the station and you've been having those emails and dreams for days now. You've done the research and deep down you know who you are, you've just been ignoring it!::  
_  
"No! No! I am Amelia Scarlet Stronghold!" I screamed. "I am nobody else."

_::Well, Amelia,::_ The voice she used was harsh, _::I think it's time for you to meet you're unknown sender.::_

With sudden speed she shot forward, gliding so low I could touch the trees. Although it was scary, it felt like I was born to do this.

_::That's because you were::_The dragon said.

"Stop that! stop taking thoughts out of my head." I muttered. "I don't like it." The Night fury kept quiet. She glided higher and higher, almost above the clouds. We flew like that for about a minute before she spoke again.  
_  
::Hold on tight, I'm about to dive.:: She said._

"Where?" I asked, there wasn't a saddle and no handles.

_::The things between my ears.::  
_  
I didn't know where to put the bow so I put it in my mouth. I grabbed whatever was between her ears and held on with all I could. I screamed in enjoyment which was kind of hard, since there was something in my mouth. I never liked Rollo coasters that much but now I seemed to love them, because that's what it felt like to fly with a dragon.

_::Pulling up:: _The Night Fury said, she enjoyed it as well. She gradually pulled out of the dive. There was a clearing nearby; I could see a figure in the middle of it. The Night Fury circled the clearing before coming to land just in front of the man. The landing was a bit rough for my liking but I could easily get used to it.

_::You can let go of me now.::_She said. I realised I still had the bow in my mouth. I took it out feeling slightly embarrassed. The man beside me chuckled which I did not like one bit.

"What are you laughing at?" I snapped at him. I jumped off the Night Fury, she padded away, leaving me with the man. It was the man from the platform. "So you're the one who's been stalking me."

"I believe I was observing from a far and sending you emails." He said with a Bristish accent but there was another quality to it. Regal almost.

"Yes, but you always seem to know when to send them, explain that." I said.

"It might help if you knew my name, since I know yours. You must feel at a little disadvantage." He said. "Why don't you try and guess?" He smirked, he knew he would win.

"Now why would I do that? There's only one person you could possibly be." I said. I looked into his pale green eyes. I knew them, deep, deep down. "Loki."

"How did you guess?" He asked.

"Easy, I've been doing research on Norse mythology. The God of Mischief and Lies was always described as pale, ravened hair and green eyes. And from the dreams I've been having, I know that Thor, god of Thunder and Lightning, had blue eyes and was blond." I said. His smirk faded when I said Thor and I could hear the sound of his teeth grinding.

"What dreams?" He asked gaining some composure.

"You obviously know about one but I'm surprised that you don't know the other." I said. "If you're just going to stand there and do nothing then I'm just going back to school. I don't even want to think about how much trouble I'm going to be in."

"Wait, you're still going to go back?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied. I drew my wand, I always kept it in my belt, and remembered how to apparate. Even if I couldn't apparate into school grounds, I could still go to the village, Hogsmeade and walk from there.

"You can't, not right now." Loki said.

"Watch me." Before I could though Loki looked at the Night Fury behind me and nodded. I turned away just to see the face of the dragon and one of its paws shove me onto the ground and pin me down.

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Loki smirked. He took my wand from my hand just in case I used it to get me out. "Now you have to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I hissed though my teeth. His face hardened.

"Fine, then just listen to what I say. If you want to go back to your school so much then believe me when I say this," he paused. He crouched down so our faces were inches away, "You. Are. A. Goddess."

"No. I. Am. Not." I said mimicking his tone. "I am an ordinary witch, about to finish her last two years at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. If you don't like it then deal with it."

"Yes, I remember now. Ira was always so stubborn." His eyes filled with hurt as he recalled the memories. "You look exactly like her."

"I might look like her, but I am certainly not her." I said harshly, instantly regretting my words.

"Thunder, let her go." He told the dragon. The Night Fury released her grip.

_::I'm sorry Amy.::_The dragon said. Her tone was sad as she backed away from me. She seemed almost frightened but I wasn't angry at her though.

"Did you just call her Thunder?" I asked, getting up.

"Yes, that is what you named her. No wait I am sorry, what Ira named her." Loki said. I sighed. There was no denying it, I was a reincarnated goddess.

"So what was Ira goddess of?" I asked gently. Loki had turned his back towards me when Thunder had gotten off me. He slowly turned around and walked towards me.

"Dragons, and fire." He said. "She was talented like that." I sat down and motioned for him to sit next to me. He chuckled a little before joining me on the floor.

"How much am I like her?" I asked. I was interested now.

"You're nearly the same." Loki said, "But there's one thing missing."

"The fact that I can't turn into a dragon, but I have magic which is pretty cool." I said.

"I can perform magic as well." Loki pointed out.

"I know." I said. "I did some research after I saw the movie How to Train Your Dragon. It was set in the Viking ages so I did as much research as I could about the gods." I blushed a little. Some of the stuff it said was pretty embarrassing.

"I love it when you blush." Loki said. We sat in silence for a bit, enjoying each other's company.

"From what I read in the myths, it was Sigyn that loved you, but Ira was always arguing with her."

"Sigyn wished to be my wife when it was actually going to be Ira. When Sigyn came to Midgard, Earth, she told the mortals that she was my wife. That's when the myths started." He told me. "But it is true that Ira argued with her. Nearly about everything. Sigyn isn't a warrior so Ira had always beaten her before the argument finished; usually Ira pulled her hair out." He laughed and I found myself laughing with him.

I checked my watched, it was almost lunch time. "Wow, I've been here for quite a while" I said. "I should really be going." I said standing up.

"Do you really have to go?" Loki asked.

"Well I am quite hungry and it's lunch time and people will be worried about my sudden disappearance. They might think that I've died." I said.

"Come back tomorrow." Loki insisted.

"What time?" I asked, anticipating the answer.

"Midnight." He said, smiling.

"Hey, Thunder!" I called.

_::Yes, Amy?::_Thunder asked.

"I'm going back to school; think you could give me a ride?" I asked.

_::Always::_she said with a smile.

"Wait." Loki said. "You might need this." He went into the woods a little and found something he was looking for. When he came back he had a saddle with him and some riding gear.

"Cool." I said. "That looks like the riding gear Hiccup made." I pointed. Actually it looked exactly like the riding gear Hiccup had.

"Hiccup?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's the main character in HTTYD. That's How To Train Your Dragon in short." I said.

"Thanks."

"Here." Loki gave me the special harness whilst he strapped the saddle to Thunder. When it was ready I pulled myself up and sung my legs into the stirrups. I clicked the harness into the loops that kept me strapped onto the saddle. Loki handed me Framherja and my wand.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said and Thunder launched into the air vertically. The powerful wings kept us in the air. It was thrilling and even more fun now that the danger of falling and dying had been taken away.

"Hey, Thunder, how long will it take us to get back to Hogwarts?" I asked her.

_::Around an hour, but if we go above the clouds then at least half the time.::_She said.

"Right, could you do that, please?" I asked.

Thunder laughed, both mentally and psychically. _::You don't have to say please or thank you.::_

"I do, because it's polite and I'm polite."

_::You are my Goddess and queen-::  
_  
"Wait, queen?" I asked before she could finish.

_::I'll tell you later.::_She soared into the clouds and I was refreshed by the tiny droplets of water that made up the clouds.

What was kind of annoying about being a witch is that I didn't learn science, maths or English, but luckily my mum sent me to a summer camp that helped me understand things like that. I made a couple of friends but I just kept to myself. I was shy around muggles.

_::We're almost there.::_Thunder informed me.

"Really? We've been flying for a really short time."

_::Well that's what happens when you fly above the clouds.::_ She said smugly. _::I'm diving.::  
_  
I tightened my grip on the handles as she started to dive. My stomach felt like it was being left behind, my red plait flew behind me and the whistling noise irrupted from her wings. I screamed in enjoyment and terror. It only took a few seconds for us to be about 10 feet above the ground when Thunder spread her wings and glided the last few feet and finally landed. When I hopped down, another crowd had gathered.

"AMY!" Elmly screamed and ran through the crowd. She practically knocked my over because she was running so fast. "I thought you had DIED. WHAT were you thinking? Climbing onto the roof like that?" She finally noticed the Night Fury. "What is that?" she asked.

"Hey Elmly remember that film that I love?" I asked her crouching down to her height because she was rather short and I was rather tall.

"HTTYD?" She asked.

"Yeah, that one, well it turns out that the dragon, Toothless you know the Night Fury, it turns out that they're real." I said with a small smile.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." Elmly said and shook her head.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" I asked.

"AMELIA SCARLET STRONGHOLD!" Professor Dumbledore shouted. "I think we need a talk in my office."

'I am in so much trouble.' I thought.

_::Yes you are.::_ Thunder said smugly and followed me to Professor Dumbledore's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HEY, important news! I'm finally on my summer holiday! Got a little writers block, might change it so it was before Dumbledore and Snape died. Ok so if you have read my edits then you would know that Dumbledore and Snape are still alive. But still, tell me what you think and review!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Here comes double trouble

"What were you thinking? I know you would never do such a thing. you need to be setting an example to the first years. You were very lucky that you had your dragoon to catch you." Professor Dumbledore asked, I said nothing; I just look at the bow in my hands. "If it weren't for your dragon," Professor Dumbledore paused, he trusted Thunder enough to know that she wouldn't hurt me but then again, she would do anything to protect me, even kill. "Then we would have to be explaining this to your mother. Are you that selfish?"

I still had my riding gear on. I thought for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"At the welcome feast, you know, there was that lightning that hit the great hall?" I asked, the headmaster nodded, "It wasn't lightning, it was this." I held out the bow to him. "Framherja."

"Could I have a look?" He asked.

_::I wouldn't if I were you, it burns anyone who isn't you.:: _Thunder told me.

"No, it could burn you." I told him. "I have this theory. I think that I'm a reincarnated Norse goddess. Ira, Goddess of the dragons and fire."

"I know that this isn't a joke, I've known about it for quite some time."

"You knew?" Dumbledore nodded. "Why didn't you tell me! I could have known about this a lot sooner!"

"I believe that S.H.E.I.L.D wouldn't want a reincarnated goddess running around now would they?" Dumbledore asked. I remembered what happened a few months ago. It was big, this maniac had sent an alien army to take over this world, but this American organisation had assembled some of the finest heroes to stop him. We didn't know his name or what he looked like because they didn't release his picture. "But, you will be having detention for a month and you will not be able to go to Hogsmead. I will allow Thunder to live on the grounds with Hagrid."

"No!" I shouted. "Well it's just that Thunder gets very distressed when she's not around me, so I think it would be better that she comes with me. Um could I still enter the talent contest?" I asked.

"Yes, you may go now." I nodded. Thunder stayed behind, looking at something.

"Thunder, come!" I called to her; Thunder's ears perked up and padded towards me. I walked down the stairs, it was a bit of a squeeze for Thunder but she managed. There was a crowd at the bottom of the stairs, mainly made up of my friends. "Does everything I do end up with a crowd gathering?" I joked. No one laughed.

"Have you been expelled?" Elmly asked.

"No," I walked down the rest of the stairs and Thunder followed, everyone tensed. "Oh come on, she's just a softy."

_:: A softy? I'll show you who's a softy.:: _she said and jumped at me playfully. I was ready for it though, so I barrel rolled to the side. She skidded and hit a suit of armour. It clattered onto the ground. She ignored it and ran after me. I ran away, laughing as I did so. I loved playing with Thunder.

"Let's see who's the fastest." I said and ran forward, Thunder ran after me. We ran into a crowd and people started screaming. Thunder jumped at me from behind, sh pinned me down with one paw and laughed.

_::Tag!:: _she said playfully.

"A game of tag, is it now?" I asked loudly. I shoved her off with amazing strength and she went flying. She didn't bang into a wall because she had started hovering. "TAG!" I shouted and ran off.

She chased me and caught up with me. We were in the court yard again. I jumped up, onto the shelter bit, and laughed at her.

_::You may be good at jumping, but I can still FLY!:: _she jumped up and snapped her wings open. Thunder hovered, but I was one step ahead, I jumped at her and grabbed her ears. I swung onto her back and hooked myself in.

"Really? Well it seems that I've won." I said smugly, she landed and I got off of her back. I laughed so hard that my sides where splitting. My friends ran into to court yard, wands out.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked. She had a frightened look on her face. "We thought you were being kidnapped... again." She added.

"I'm fine. We were just having some fun." I said and punched Thunder lightly on the head. My friends still ha their wands pointed at her, Thunder noticed it too. She started growling, her eye's narrowed and her pupils turned into slits. "Thunder," I warned, "that's enough."

"We should be getting inside, it's getting dark." Elmly said. I nodded.

"Come on Thunder, I'll show you my common room." I said and walked off, she followed. It had taken me ages to let Professor McGonagall to let her everywhere. I had missed lunch and dinner, but I was allowed to get some food from the kitchens.

_::Your sister looks quite tired, would she like a ride?:: _Thunder asked me, I then asked Elmly but she refused the offer.

"I'd rather not." She had said. We walked in silence to the dungeons, I didn't know what to say. I hadn't told anyone else about me being a goddess, they wouldn't believe me if I did. We got to the door.

"_Darkness_." We said together and the door opened. Thunder was startled but followed us in. The common room was nearly empty, except for one person.

"What that behind you? Is that your so called dragon? I've never seen something so pathetic before." He laughed, Thunder growled, starting low but building, louder and louder.

_::Insult me or Amy or Elmly and it'll be the last thing you do.:: _She said darkly. I didn't need to repeat it for him because he got the message.

"This is the _Night Fury_, the offspring on lightning and death itself. It would be the last thing you see when you hear it dive. Insult her," I grabbed his shirt and leaned in close, "there won't be any place in this universe that you can hide, because she will hunt you down, you think you know pain, well you don't." I let go of his shirt. He looked so scared that I doubt that he would sleep tonight.

I paused, had never said something so dark before, never. I hoped I never would, I didn't know what was happening, my body felt like it was on fire, but I welcomed the heat.

"Thunder, what's happening?" I asked.

_::Your turning into your half form.:: _She informed me.

"How do I stop it?" I asked.

_::Stay calm.:: _I tried to do as she told me, the heat slowly left my body. I ran to my room, Thunder ran after me. I buried my head in my pillows. The threat I had said scared me, I think that it was enough terror for today. _::You'll need to learn to control it, Loki will show you how.:: _Thunder said softly. I pulled my head from my pillows and got ready for bed. Today was so physically and emotionally exhausting that I fell asleep strait away, into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The next morning I had gotten up early. I hadn't eaten anything yesterday because I had forgotten to get some food from the kitchens.

I ate my food in silence but Thunder sat next to me. The elves in the kitchens had the curtosy to send up some raw fish for her.

_::I think that you should tell your mum about this.:: _Thunder noted.

"I know I should, but she would get a heart attack. I can't tell her about any of this." I said to Thunder quietly.

_::Then tell her when you're ready.:: _Thunder said quietly. I got my bag and headed for the dudgeons, we had potions first lesson. I silently promised myself that I would not get kidnapped today and hoped that Thunder would not destroy anything.

* * *

I was in the middle of brewing a potion when there was a loud CRASH. I looked up to se Thunder standing next to a cupboard which had fallen to the floor. The ingredients were spilt of to the floor.

"THUNDER!" I scolded her, "what did you do that for?"

_::It was in my way so I shoved it a little.:: _She said quietly in my mind.

"Sorry professor." I said to him and walked over to Thunder. "I think you might have to stay outside for now." I said quietly in her ear. She nodded once and padded out of the dungeons. I performed a simple repairing spell and walked back over to my cauldron to finish the potion that I was making. I hadn't had defence against the dark arts yet so that would be a new experience, now that professor Snape had taken the job. The bell rang and I gathered all my stuff.

I went to the library for break, seeing as I should do some more research about Loki, Ira and Thunder. Time past, but I could not find any other things about them. I checked the

same books and I only found myths. Nothing telling me about what else they could do.

The bell rang and I headed off to the next lesson that I had. I was in a really bad mood; I wouldn't take the littlest of jokes. If only midnight would come sooner. I sighed; I would get there, eventually.

I arrived late to defence against the dark arts. I had been cornered by Peeves, but somehow I had set him on fire, without using the fire making spell. The weird thing about this fire was that it was _blue._

"Why are you late, miss Stronghold?" Professor Snape asked.

"I got cornered by Peeves and set him on fire." I shrugged, I didn't really care.

"The dark arts," Snape began, "are many, varied, ever changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time you cut off a head, it sprouts another, even fiercer and cleverer than before-"

"You mean a Hydra?" I asked. "Hydra's are from Greek mythology, so I don't see how the dark arts are like them, and I seem to recall that there was an undercover German military, called Hydra, that plan to take over the world. And then they were thwarted, of course, by none other than Captain America. You know" I was just babbling know, "he fought with the Avengers, against that alien attack, in New York."

"Thank you for the history lesson Miss Stronghold. Detention." Snape said simply.

"I can't, I'm already fully booked for the next month." I said, I didn't know what I was doing, but Snape just annoyed the crap out of me.

"I'm pretty sure we can fit one in." He said dangerously. "Now back to our main subject-" Snape started telling us what we were doing this term, but I was just bored out of my mind. I think I was having Loki withdrawal symptoms. OH DAMN LOKI!

"Miss Stronghold, care to give us the answer?" Professor Snape asked.

"Oh what? Um I was just damning a god so I wasn't listening." I looked up. I couldn't help but giggle silently, Professor Snape was not amused.

"5 points from Slytherin." I decided to shut up after that. Just drifting through the lesson, but this time I listened. When he asked another question and I got it right, which annoyed him. When the bell finally rang I threw all of my stuff into the bag and rushed off to find Thunder.

"THUNDER!" I called once, I was out in the court yard, and she swooped down from the roof and landed at my feet.

_::What's up?:: _She asked.

"I'm going up to the to send a letter to my mum and I'd like you to see my owl."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok next chapter, sorry that I havent posted in a while I was away for the first two weeks of the hoilday! Almost 1000 views all ready! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

Chapter 6

My messenger

_:: I don't see why I have to meet your owl, sure she may be fast, but no one can match me.:: _Thunder complained.

"If you're going to stay here, then you have to meet my messenger." I explained. We where half way up to the owlery and I needed to send a message to my mum about the talent contest.

_:: You know, we would go a lot quicker if I had just flown up there.:: _Thunder hated being slow, so did I.

"I don't want to scare Lightning." I said, "Or the other owls." We were almost there, what made it hard was that the Ice and the frost had already settled in. No snow, yet.

When I reached for the handle, it was icy cold and it was stuck.

"Hey, Thunder, could you melt the ice please?" I asked.

_:: You could just do it yourself.:: _She muttered.

"Oh yeah," I muttered. " Incendio." A small jet of flame erupted from my wand and it melted the frost and the ice.

_:: But not that way.:: _Thunder mumbled. _:: You do remember that you're the goddess of dragons and _fire?_:: _Thunder asked.

"Of course I do, I just don't know how to use my powers." I replied. We walked into the owlery, Lightning was snoozing. I had the letter ready for her. "Lightning," I said softly. She opened her big amber eyes. "I have a letter for you to send to my mum." Lightning finally spotted Thunder.

_::I don't like the way she's looking at me.:: _Thunder mumbled.

"Lightning, this is Thunder, Thunder, this is Lightning." She chirped, I gave her the letter and she flew out of the window.

_:: Ok so she's fast,::_ Thunder admitted_. ::but not as fast as me.:: _I sighed, I had hoped that the meeting would have gone a little better. I started to walk out of the building, Then I wondered about something.

"Hey, Thunder, can you talk to other animals?" I asked.

_::Yes::_ She said, she didn't sound very happy about it.

"Could you translate it for me to hear." I asked.

Thunder hesitated_. ::Yes::_

"Oh, cool." I said, "How do they know where to go?"

_::I don't know. ::_ I looked at her. She sighed_. ::They ask other wild life if they know where to go, but if they already know, then it's a lot faster.::_

We walked the rest of the way in silence. _::I'm hungry.::_ Thunder said, randomly.

* * *

At dinner, I was fidgeting so much because I was itching to get back to Loki. (I was defiantly suffering from Loki withdrawal.) But no matter how fast I ate, time would still be slow and cruel. Thunder ate happily, oblivious to me. She had a rather big cod, she hated eels and haddock. She called haddock stinky fish, but she wouldn't tell me why she hated eels.

Nobody on the table spoke to me, but I didn't mind.

_::You know, you could set up an empathy link between you and Loki. That way you could talk to him, miles apart and you could talk to him whenever you liked.:: _Thunder suggested.

"Thanks." I said sincerely. "Remind me to ask him."

_::I know your missing him, that's Ira's soul.:: _Thunder noted.

"Ira's soul? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

_::Ira would have loved Loki 'til Ragnarök, and her soul still does. Ira's soul and yours are the same." _Somehow that made me uncomfortable. Does that mean all of my choices have already been chosen for me?

_::Don't worry though, you can still make all of your own decisions, it's just that you soul has been reinforced. It would be harder to take over your mind than any other Midgardians or, even, Asgerdian minds.:: _Thunder had seen that I was worried.

"No it's pretty cool, at least now I can't be put under the Imperio curse." I said.

_::What's that?:: _Thunder asked.

"There are these three curses that are called unforgivable, if you use one of them then that's a one way ticket to Azkaban. Imperius Curse is basically a mind control spell, the Cruciatus Curse tortures you and..." my voice trailed off.

_::And what?:: _Thunder asked.

"The killing curse, self explanatory really." I muttered the last sentence. I shook my head, took out my IPod and listened to some music. I finished my dinner in silence.

* * *

I crept into the common room, it was full to bursting. I needed to get some sleep before my midnight adventure. I was hoping not to been seen, but when you have a Night Fury following you around, it's rather difficult. Within a minute, Thunder's large tail had tripped up ten students and, when she turned to look at them, bumped into a table, knocking it over.

_::Oops...:: _Thunder said and, if she wasn't black and scaly, I could have sworn that she had blushed.

"THUNDER!" I shouted. "how many times have I told you to be careful?"

_::About a hundred, I didn't count.:: _Thunder said. _:: Sorry guys.::_

"She said sorry." I said shrugging my shoulders. I made m way up to my dorm. Instead of putting on P.J.s I put on skinny jeans and my favourite t-shirt (it said 'made with attitude') ready for tonight. Thinking twice, I draped a jumper (navy blue with the union jack etched in gold) over the side of my bed.

* * *

_:: Amy. Amy? AMY WAKE UP!:: _Someone screamed.

"What? What's goin' on?" I asked sleepily.

_:: It's eleven thirty.::_ Thunder said smugly_. :: Time to see Loki.::_ I took out my wand and muttered:

"Lumos." The light appeared on the end of the wand. I Picked up my riding gear and the jumper and made my way downs stairs, slipping on red converses as I went. I was tying up my shoelaces when I heard voices downstairs. I crept down to the common room to see who was still awake.

"I think she's lying." Draco Malfoy said to his no-brained-friends. "All that nonsense of 'hunting me down' she couldn't harm a fly. I've told my father about all of her threats; he said that he's going to report it to the minister of magic. Maybe then she could get kicked out." I figured that 'she' was me. "And that dragon, have you seen anything more pathetic, it looks as harmful as a frog."

I felt Thunder stiffen. No one at school had seen her angry, she always looked a bit like a cat.

_::Stay quiet.:: _I thought, she nodded.

I started singing softly, eerily. It was the last verse and chorus of 'Seven Devils' by Florence and the machine.

"They can't keep me out,

Till I tear the walls

Till I save your hearts,

And take your souls." I started singing louder.

"For what has been done,

Cannot be undone,

In the evils heart!

In the evils soul!"

I started singing softly again.

"Seven devils all around you,

Seven devils in your house,

See I was dead when I woke up this morning,

I'll be dead before the day is done,

Before the day. Is. Done."

I finished my little song. Draco looked terrified, he backed away from me and ran up the stairs, to his dorm and his friends followed. I giggled a little.

_::That was risky you know.::_

"How?" I asked.

_::He might tell someone that you're up. They might follow you.::_

"Oh. Well you are the fastest dragon who ever lived, I'm pretty sure that they would have a hard time tracking you." That got her.

_::Well, when you put it like that.:: _Thunder stood a little taller. _::come on 'Made with attitude':: _she read my t shirt and I giggled. I jumped on her back and she padded to the court yard.

"Keep your eye out for the care taker." I whispered in Thunders ear. I leant down so my chest touched her back, this way I couldn't be seen as easily. Fortunately we didn't' see him or his cat, but Mrs Norris liked me anyway. I had remembered to bring Framherja; I had a feeling that I would need it. I hung it over my back and hooked myself into the saddle

"Fly above the clouds, and don't stop beating your wings." She snorted and leaped into the air.

I knew someone was watching me. It was professor Snape. He didn't try to stop me as we glided away from the school. He was probably going to go to professor Dumbledore, Dumbledore would probably tell S.H.E.I.L.D and they would want to recruit me. It's not that I wouldn't want to join; I just wouldn't want to have the danger of being killed almost every day. My sister would be devastated and I wouldn't want that to happen.

_'Oh well,'_ I thought to myself, '_if Dumbledore tells S.H.E.I.L.D then he tells S.H.E.I.L.D.'_

Like I told her to, Thunder flew above the clouds and she didn't stop beating her wings. We were flying at full speed. It was difficult to breath and I was worried about the air pressure. As she started to dive, she spun so her back was facing the ground. For some fun I unhooked myself and jumped off her back. We fell together. Down, down, down, when we were close enough to the ground, Thunder spun so I could hook myself in. She snapped her wings open and glided to the ground.

"Midnight on the dot, I'm impressed." He said.

I looked to my right, and he was there. I grinned, he did to. Loki offered me his hand to help me down. I accepted and hopped off Thunder, she padded away to rest.

"You all ways did know how to make an entrance." Loki told me.

"Yep, you don't know how distracted I've been today, or yesterday." I added.

"Oh yes I do, your history speech really annoyed him." Loki's smirk fell. "I don't like his attitude."

"Not a lot of people do." I said. "Harry reckons that he's a death eater."

"Please explain."

"There was this really powerful dark wizard called Voldemort. His real name is Tom Riddle, anyway, 17 years ago he killed Harry Potter's parents and he tried to kill Harry. When he did, the curse rebounded and Harry survived. He was the first to do so as well because when Voldemort decided to kill someone, they were killed. Anyway, Voldemort was left powerless and fled." I explained. "we think that Voldemort is growing powerful again." I laughed a little. "In the 5th year we started a group called Dumbledore's Army, DA for short. I was the only Slytherin there because all of the death eaters were Slytherin's and Voldemort himself is a Slytherin."

"I know, we had heard of him on Asgerd. Odin was prepared to help stop him, but then he disappeared. We knew he hadn't died because his soul hadn't been Niflheim. It worries me greatly for you to be involved in any of this." Loki said.

"Don't be, I'm capable of defending myself and besides, I'm a goddess of Dragons and fire. I could easily summon an army if I wanted to." I said.

"How did you know about summoning an army?" Loki asked.

"A little thing called the internet helped." I said. Loki was about to ask what it was, "don't ask." I said.

"I know, but, I don't want to lose you again." He said quietly. I sat down, he sat with me. I just realised the he hadn't let my hand go, but I didn't mind.

"S.H.E.I.L.D knows I'm a goddess." I said quietly.

"How?" Loki asked. I could hear fear in that voice.

"I don't know, my headmaster said something about it when I told him."

"You told him?" Loki asked.

"If anyone was going to believe me it was going to be him." I said.

"Did you tell him about me?" He asked.

"No, I said that I had a theory, that I'm a goddess and told him about this." I took Framherja from my shoulder and held it in my arms. "I still don't know how to use it." I said with a smile. Loki copied me.

"First of all you need a target." I raised my eye brows. "Luckily, I already have one, or four I shoud say." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Follow me." He got up and walked into the forest.

"Thunder, come with us please." I said and she snorted. We didn't go far; there was another clearing, smaller than the other one. In the middle there were four targets.

"It's simple. Pull the string back and let it go. It's the aiming that's the hardest." Loki said.

I aimed where I wanted the arrow to go and started to pull the string back. Just like the myth said, the flame grew more and more as I pulled the string back. Finally the flame formed into an arrow and I let it go. I _through _the bulls eye of the first target. Three minutes later, where there were four targets, there were flaming pieces of wood.

"Wow." I muttered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Loki said. He walked with me back to the clearing, Thunder sleepily followed. I sat down and he sat down with me. The grass was slightly damp, but I didn't mind. The half moon was silver and it gave off a lot of light.

"Beautiful." I murmured.

"Hmm..." Loki wasn't looking at the moon, he was looking at me. His eyes were a deep emerald; I could feel myself getting lost in them. He leand in and I did the same. Then he closed the gap...

* * *

**If you want a picture of Thunder the night fury, here's a link for her cute: . /2010/03/24325_106853592676205_106851942676370_162244_5983363_ **

**here's a link for her scary: art/Night-Fury-318722251**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Empathy Link

We sat there for a long time. It was my first kiss, which was weird, considering I was 17.

_::Amy?:: _Thunder asked, I pulled away from Loki and looked at her. I felt myself turn red, I hadn't realised that she was watching.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

_::You do know that it's 1:30 in the morning?:: _she asked.

"Is it really that late?"I asked.

"It seems so." Loki answered. I sighed.

"I'd better go." I yawned. I was really tired. "The talent contest starts today.

"I'll be there." He promised.

"How?" I asked. He just tapped his nose and smirked.

"Come on Thunder." I called. I climbed onto her back.

"Don't forget Framherja." Loki said as he passed the bow up to me. "I'll see you soon ."

"And I'll see you." He looked like he wanted to say something else. I just smiled, guessing at what he had to say, with that, Thunder launched into the air. The clouds were black and the air buzzed with electricity. "Be careful Thunder." I murmured to her.

_::You forgot to ask about the telepathy link.:: _Thunder noted.

"I did, didn't I?" I asked absentmindedly.

_::Hmm... It seemed that your mind was elsewhere.:: _At this, I blushed a little (again). We flew in silence for a bit.

I was anxious about the talent contest. Apparently, there were there were auditions first, they were still in front of the school, you just had to pass them and then the real show could begin. We would be judged by the prefects of our houses. They promised not to judge us on what house we were in. This way, no one would be subjected to prejudice.

I thought over my song choice. 'Spectrum' was good but some of the notes were hard to hit. Should I sing something else? Maybe something done by Jessie J? No I would stick with Florence and the Machine. Maybe Hermione could help me with some difficult charms. I planned for a show stopper.

Thunder started to descend into the court yard, she didn't dive because that would give our cover away, but, as we touched down, Professor Dumbledore came out to meet us.

"May I ask why you sneaked out at midnight and flew away, but only to return at 1:40 in the morning?" He asked.

"Um... Well." I didn't know what to say.

_::Tell him that you were testing Framherja.:: _A dreamy voice said. It defiantly wasn't Thunders, but there was only one person it could be.

_::Loki! I can hear you!:: _I screamed at him in my head.

_::Thunder asked me to set up the empathy link between us.:: _He explained. _::Now tell him that you were testing Framherja.::_

"I was testing Framherja." I said.

"At midnight, for one and a half hours?" He asked

_::You flew a long way, so you weren't to set fire anything and it's the only time that you can practise.:: _Loki lied. I repeated what he said, Dumbledore seemed to believe me.

"I hope you do well in the talent contest." He walked. I walked to the common room.

_::Well I'd say that you got off quite lightly there.:: _Loki noted.

_::I did, with the help of the god of lies.:: _I replied. _::So are you going saying random comments in my head all the time now?:: _I asked.

_::Maybe.:: _ Was all he said.

_::Well could you not do it when I'm sleeping?:: _I asked.

_::Of course.:: _I entered the common room and walked up to my dorm.

_::Can you give me some privacy please? I'm changing.:: _I asked.

_::Ok.:: _Loki said, I could hear smirking.

_::I swear on Asgard, if you look, I will fly over there and slap you.:: _I said firmly. When I didn't get a reply, I got changed. _::Well good night.:: _

_::Good night.:: _Loki said and, with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

_Thunder crashed and boomed. The wind was almost pulling up trees, but Loki just looked to the sky. He stood in the middle of the clearing and waited. There was a flash of lightning and a man blond hair and blue eyes landed. The ground had cracked. _

_"Hello Thor." Loki said, he smirked a little but other than that, his face betrayed no emotion._

_"What are you doing here Loki?" Thor asked._

_"I thought I said hello, isn't that how you normally greet people on Midgard?" Loki smirked._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked again._

_"I could ask you the same thing." Loki snapped._

_"Father told me you had found Ira." Thor said._

_"So what if I have? That's nothing to do with you." Loki said harshly. "Hasn't Heimdall been keeping an eye on me?"_

_"Yes he has, I have sworn to protect this planet. If you attack another city the mortals will not hesitate to kill you." He paused. "I will tell S.H.E.I.L.D that your here and that you have found Ira."_

_"S.H.E.I.L.D already know about Ira." Loki said. "And her name is Amy." _

_Thor nodded one and started swinging his hammer. AS he flew away, the storm grew again but it followed him. _

* * *

_::Amy?:: _Thunder nudged me. I groaned and turned away from her. _::Amy.:: _She said again.

"What?" I asked groggily.

_::Time to get up.:: _She said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

_::6:30.:: _I groaned again and went back to sleep.

"Let me sleep for a couple more hours." I grumbled.

* * *

_I was in the clearing where I first met Loki. I was lying down, looking at the sky. I didn't know where Thunder was._

_"Thunder!" I called._

_"She's not here." He said, I looked to my right and there he was... Loki._

_"May I ask, how did I get here?" I asked. _

_"For starters, you're not really here, you're asleep." He explained. "It's the Empathy Link."_

_"Oh, cool." I muttered. I sat up. "Another thing, can I see your life when I'm asleep? Be cause I saw you and Thor last night."_

_"Yes, and I can see yours." Loki said._

_"Nice."_

_"The way Midgardians speak confuses me." He said._

_"Me too sometimes." I admitted. Then I thought of something. "Can I ask you something? And give me a straight answer."_

_"I'm listening." He said._

_"I'm not the prettiest girl, and don't give me that look, but all the boys at school really like me, why?" I asked._

_"One, you are the prettiest girl I've ever known." I blushed a little. "And two, your Asgardian. Midgardian men always get attracted to Asgardians." He explained._

_"What about other Asgardians?" I asked._

_"They don't notice it." Loki said. Wait a sec, did he just say 'they'? Shouldn't be 'we'?_

_"Don't you mean 'we'? Since your Asgardian. " I corrected._

_"Oops." He mumbled. "I shouldn't have said that."_

_"What? Aren't you Asgardian?" I asked._

_"No." He admitted. "I am of Jotenheim."_

_"And is that supposed to mean anything to me?" I asked._

_"It should do." Loki said angrily. "I am a monster."_

_"Don't call yourself that." I said, "Jotenheim can't be that bad. Some people are just so prejudiced sometimes." Loki shook his head and stood up._

_"You really can't remember anything." _

"Amy." _A faint voice said. _"Amy."

_"Who is that?" I asked. _

_"I believe that it is someone from your dorm, she's trying to wake you up." Loki said coldly._

_"I'm not dropping this subject. We have no secrets, deal?" I asked._

_Loki sighed. "Deal." I closed my eyes and woke myself up._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: HEY double up date (Maybe triple if your lucky) anyway, I was away for last week and I just wanted to say THANK YOU! I've got over 1000 views, you have no idead how much that means to me! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Stormfly

I opened my eyes, Ramona was already dressed. She was the one who woke me up.

"What is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"It's 8 o'clock, you normally sleep until 7." Ramona paused. "Why weren't you in your bed last night?"

That was unexpended. "What? How did you find out?"

"I needed a glass of water." She shrugged. "So who was the guy?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's obvious that you're seeing someone. So who is it?" She asked again. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm not seeing anyone. I was just testing my bow and having a flight on-" I then noticed something, something wrong. "Where's Thunder?"

"Oh, she's already down in the Great Hall." Ramona told. She seemed a little disappointed.

"Once I get laid, I'll tell you who it was." I joked, she laughed with me.

* * *

I ate my breakfast slowly, thinking about my song choice and what Loki had said. Jotenheim didn't seem a very nice place and Loki didn't like who he really was. I had decided to change my song choice from 'spectrum' to 'who you are' by Jessie J. Yes, she was a muggle, but that didn't change her singing voice. 'Who you are' would defiantly be the right song choice, but I'd have to wait until this evening to sing it.

_::Loki?:: _I asked, I knew he was listening.

_::Yes?:: _I felt myself grin when he answered.

_::Will you still be watching me sing this evening?:: _I asked.

_::Of course, why wouldn't I?:: _He asked.

_::It was just what you said, about not being Asgardian, I thought that I had offended you by asking.::_ I admitted.

_::You could never offended me.:: _I grinned even more.

"Amy," Elmly started, "I was wondering why you didn't come down at 7 o'clock, but Thunder did. She's so cute!"

"You've only just noticed that?" I asked and raised my eyebrows. She gave that look that said 'don't even go there'. "Sorry, sorry. But I think you're getting side tracked." She was about to sart again, but the owls filtered into the hall.

I Spotted Lightning easily. She was holding a package and a letter. I guessed that I had gotten a reply from my letter I had sent my mum. Lightning landed and dropped the letter onto my lap. Here's what it said.

_'Dear Amy,_

_'I've known that you where a goddess ever since you started Hogwarts. Professor told me that Professor Trelawney saw a prophesy about it. We decided not to tell you until you were old enough. I have something for you for the talent contest; I've been saving it for you. It might be a little moth eaten, but it won't stop it looking beautiful._

_'From, mum' _

I smiled at the letter. I looked at the package and opened it. What I saw inside made my eyes widen. Inside there was a black scaled dress. The skirt was ripped but the under layers kept people from seeing legs. It defiantly reached the floor. In the box there were also black killer heels.

"Oh, I love you mum." I mumbled.

"Wow that is a pretty dress." Elmly said. "You've got to try it on now!" She said, loudly. I laughed at her enthusiasm. But, as we were getting up, Professor Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone who has entered the talent contest, could you stay behind. Also, the talent contest will be held in here at 8 o'clock this evening." He said.

"Here, take the dress." I pulled it from the box that it came in and gave it to her. As it unfolded, a note fell on to the floor. I picked it up and looked at it.

_'Amy' _it said, _'This was Ira's dress, Dumbledore sent it to me when you joined and explained everything in a letter, he's good at doing things like that. Anyway, keep it safe. It will come in use._

_'From mum'_

I smiled again. How Dumbledore got the dress, was beyond me. Maybe Odin sent it to him. I honestly didn't know, but, I would find out soon enough.

I waited until all the audtionees were left. Luckily for me, there were lots of other people had enterd the talent contest.

"The order of which you are performing is on the notice board of your common rooms but it will only be up there for today. So, remember the order you're in and try to do your very best." Dumbledore said. "The talent contest will be hosted in here and starts at 8 pm, I expect you to be at least an hour early." Dumbledore paused. "Oh and Amy," I looked up. "The next time you go out for a midnight flight, be sure to tell someone." He winked. "You may go know." We filtered out of the great hall. I knew that my sister was dying for me to try the dress on.

I made my way quickly to the common room, but there was already a crowd around the notice board. I would wait until the crowd died down a bit.

"Amy!" Elmly shouted from the stairs, try the dress on!"

"Of course." I said to her.

_::May I ask, how did you get Ira's dress?:: _Thunder asked.

"My mum gave it to me." I said as we got into my dorm.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I can hear Thunder as well!" Elmly exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's really cool! Malfoy was taunting me and then Thunder came! I heard a voice in my head, it was very faint at first, but then it told me to get onto her back. So I guessed that it was Thunders. I did what she said, and she looked at Malfoy and went really scary. I'm pretty sure she spoke to Malfoy as well because he looked really frightened and ran away. It was really cool." She said.

"Thunder?" I asked and looked at her. I raised my eyebrows.

_::It's true, I'm pretty sure that your sister has similar powers to you. It's easier to speak to you and her and harder to other people who aren't telepathic.:: _thunder explained.

In truth, my sister looked nothing like me. I'm a red head, she's blond. I have green eyes, she has blue, I'm 5 foot 11, and she's only 5 foot (I was 5 foot 5 at her age).

_::I think a Deadly Nadder would suit her.::_ Thunder said.

Elmly gasped, "really!?" She asked/shouted.

"Oh yeah? And where are we going to find a Deadly Nadder?" I asked, ignoring Elmly.

_::I'll call for one.::_ She said simply. _::We need to go outside.::_

"Oh please, please, _please _can I have a dragon." She begged, and when Elmly begged, it was impossible to refuse.

"Ok." I said, giving in.

"YAY!" She screamed. It was so loud that some crows nesting outside the windows fell padded down the stairs and walked into the common room. Now, people hardly noticed that she was even here. We followed her out.

Soon, we were sitting next to the lake, lying calmly under a tree. It was a sunny day today, chilly, but sunny. What Thunder did next terrified me. She let out a huge roar. The roar was so loud that I had to put my hands over my ears and I'm pretty sure that the tree shook.

_::Sorry that it was so loud, the nearest nest is at least one hundred miles away.::_ Thunder explained.

"So how long will it take for the Deadly Nadder to get here?" Elmly asked.

_::A couple of hours at the most.:: _Thunder told her.

"Well that's a bit unfair." Elmly said. She didn't like animals suffering.

_::Deadly Nadder's can fly for long distances, but, if they fly above the clouds, then it should only take them, at least, half an hour.:: _Thunder explained.

"Well, what are we going to do for half an hour?" I asked. Thunder crept up behind me and talked me to the ground.

_::TAG!:: _She shouted, then she jumped off me and ran away. I then looked at my sister. She looked dumbfounded as she saw Thunder run away. I smiled evilly.

"TAG!" I yelled. I slapped her lightly on the shoulder, I too ran away.

"Hey! That's not fair, I wasn't ready!" Elmly shouted. She soon ran after us though. Instead of going after me she went after Thunder. Thunder was not expecting this, so Elmly ran right into her.

"TAG!" She shouted and ran off.

We played like this for at least twenty minutes before I called time out and sat down under the tree. Thunder and Elmly sat down next to me. Then we heard squawking. Bird like, but there was a difference to it, something that I couldn't quite my finger on.

_::It's her!:: _Thunder told us.

"Her?" I questioned.

_::The Deadly Nadder.::_ She said simply.

"There, there! I can see her." Elmly shouted and pointed to the sky. I could see it now. "It's the one that Astrid had!" Indeed it was. The dragon was quite beautiful in its own way.

It stood on two legs, and had poisonous spikes all the way down its tail. The spikes were yellow and the rest was a sky blue, the same colour as Elmly's eyes. It had one spike on its nose and a crown of spikes around its head.

The first thought that came into my head was:

_'Spiky.' _

"Well, it's yours, what are you going to call her?" I asked Elmly. She ran to her and the dragon leaned it's head down. Elmly put her hands on its nose and sighed. She scratched it so a purr like sound came from the back of its throat.

_::I would like a name, because I don't have one.:: _She said.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Elmly exclaimed (She was doing a lot of that lately). "Stormfly! How's that?" She asked.

_::Stormfly... I love it!:: _Stormfly shouted. _:: what's your name?::_

"Elmly, named after the type of tree, and this is my sister, Amy and her dragon, Thunder." Elmly introduced us.

_::Thunder! It is good to see you again!:: _Stormfly said.

_::You too my old friend.:: _Thunder greeted.

"You know each other?" I asked.

_::I know every dragon.:: _Thunder explained.

_::Amy, you must be Ira's reincarnation. Thunder told me that she was going to find you, and so she has!:: _Stormfly said.

"Ira's reincarnation? What does she mean?" Elmly asked me.

_::You don't know?:: _Stormfly asked.

"Don't know what?"

"Elmly, it turns out that I'm a goddess."

* * *

**EDIT: Here's Elmly's dragon, Stormfly. #/d5aorhp**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Loki, Hogwarts or any of the dragons used, because the dragons were form How to train your dragon, not my own Ideas, i only own Amy and Elmly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here's the next chapter, it's shorter then most because it was meant to be part of the other one. and also I would like to thank my friend, Filmlover773, who helped me with chapter 7. ENJOY! oh and sorry Vex for not sending you the last three chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Oops.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Elmly said.

"Would I kid about something this big?" I asked.

"But, but, you just can't be a goddess!" She said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"You... you just can't! Ok, you've got a legendary dragon that's not even supposed to be alive-"

_::Hey.:: _Thunder said.

"And you've got a bow that only obeys you, but that certainly can't mean you're a goddess-" Elmly said all this rather quickly.

"Elmly," I tried to stop her.

"Because if you're a goddess that means-"

"Elmly!" I tried to stop her.

"YOU'RE IMMORTAL!" She screamed. "You can't do that to me. Ever since I fell from that cliff, you swore to be by my side, even in death!" I sighed at the memory. 7 years ago, we were out camping, Elmly was only 5 and I was 10. We were going out exploring on the cliff face. Elmly stepped on a stone, rather close to the side of the cliff, and it dislodged. I was about 100 meters away. She slipped off the cliff. She only just grabbed onto the side. She was already struggling by the time I got there. I only just pulled her up in time. One more second... she would have fallen. Ever since that day, I had sworn never to leave her side. I always protected her. Where ever I went, she went.

"I know, I know. But if I can find a way to make you immortal, I would." I said.

"You promise?" Elmly asked.

"I promise." we crossed our hearts at the same time. Every time we promised something, we always crossed our hearts. "Now, can you not go screaming that I'm immortal everywhere, because some people will be willing to test it."

She laughed a little. I opened my arms and she ran into them, I hugged her tight.

"So what are you goddess of?" She asked.

"Dragons and fire." I said.

"Should have guessed." She pulled away from me.

"How did you know?" I asked Stormfly.

_::Thunder told me.:: _Stormfly explained. _::She tells me everything.::_

"Well, Thunder, tell me who and when you're going to tell someone next time, ok?" I asked.

_::Ok:: _Thunder agreed.

_::Would you like a ride?:: _Stormfly asked Elmly.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I don't have a saddle or a harness." Elmly told her.

_::Not a flight, you're not really ready for that, a walk to the school.:: _Stormfly explained.

"Sure." She replied. Stormfly bent her knees low enough so Elmly could climb on her back. I got on Thunder's.

"Ok, let's go." Thunder padded to the castle. Stormfly was much taller than Thunder. Stormfly had only two long legs, where as Thunder had four short ones. Stormfly and Elmly had a telepathy link, like me and Thunder, so Elmly guided Stormfly to the castle telepathically.

When we got into the court yard, some of the people who were hanging around out there, screamed. Others gasped. Stormfly stopped so Elmly could get off of her.

"How come she gets a dragon?" Someone shouted.

I hopped off Thunder. "Because _she's _my sister."

We walked the rest of the way with our dragons following. When we stopped outside of the common room door we both said the password. When we got into the court room, Draco walked up and said:

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. The dragons were having a hard time getting through the door, so that gave me time to reply.

"You just keep coming back for more don't you, well the threats I told you were true, so if you're willing to test it, bring it on." Stormfly walked through the door as well as Thunder. "What were you saying to my sister earlier on? Well repeat it for Stormfly to hear. She's Elmly's Deadly Nadder. They have the hottest flame known to man; it can melt steel, or, turn a man to ash in seconds." Draco went even paler. "Where ever Elmly goes, Stormfly goes."

_::I dare you to punch him.:: _Loki said in my mind, and so I did, hard and fast in the nose.

"THAT'S FOR MY SISTER!" I screamed. He fell to the floor; people crowded around and started yelling fight.

"I think you broke my nose!" he shouted.

"oopsee!" I shouted. "Don't ever taunt my sister again!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor Snape as he walked through the door.

_::Oops.:: _Loki mumbled.

_::Oops indeed.:: _I mumbled


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm in a rush. so wow, chapter ten already? thanks for all the favs,but sireosly, 17 reviews? I would like more reviews so I know of what people think of it. I'll up load a few pictures (on my deviant art account) of what amy looks like whne she forms. also I better make a disclaimer. I do not own any of the caracters form HTTYD Harry Potter or the ?Avengers, (Crys softly to my self)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Powers

"Sir, sir, she punched him!" Pansy Parkinson said.

"What was that?" Professor Snape asked.

"She punched me; I think she might have broken my nose." Draco said.

"It won't affect your looks." Elmly muttered.

"Take that back!" Pansy yelled at her.

"NOBODY BUT NOBODY YELLS AT MY SISTER!" I shouted at her.

"Enough!" Snape shouted. "Draco, go to madam Pomfrey, and" he paused, "Miss Stronghold, a word in my office."

"But sir, he provoked me, like the Night Fury, And any other dragon for that matter, only attack when provoked. He insulted me, my sister, her dragon and my dragon. I only acted on reflexes." I said, it was half true; I did it mainly because Loki told me to. The saying 'if he told you to jump off a cliff...' came into my mind.

"My office, now." He said.

"Thunder stay with Elmly and Stormfly please." I told her. I followed professor Snape to his office.

(Line break)

"I don't know what you were thinking. We do not tolerate violence in this school. If this were my school I would have you expelled." Snape said.

_'If this were you school, I'd go to Asgard and never come back.' _I thought.

"Stay here." He walked out of the room.

_::I'm sorry that I got you into this.:: _Loki apologised. _::If I knew that this would happen then I wouldn't have told you to punch him.::_

_::Nah, it wasn't your fault, he had it coming anyway.:: _I said._ ::I'm a goddess, I shouldn't be taking his crap.::_

_::Not to mention, you're a queen.:: _Thunder noted.

"Oh great, another thing to add to the list." I said out loud as professor Snape walked through the door.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked and held up a small vile.

"No." I said simply.

"Veritaserum." He said. "Unfortunately the use of it on a student is forbidden, but, what the head master doesn't know can't hurt him." He pourd three drops of the potion in to a cup of water. "Drink." "you know _you _could get fired for this, but ok." I said I took the cup and downed it in one. When I did, my head started feeling fuzzy, was this supposed to happen? Then I started forgetting the things I thought of most, and the secrets I didn't want people to hear started coming into my mind. I began to get worried. _No they couldn't know about that, anything but that! _I screamed in my mind. It took all of my will power to keep it locked up, I wasn't about to lose it. _::Loki! Help!:: _I screamed in my mind. _::What is it?:: _He asked. _::Veritaserum!:: _I shouted. _::What? I can't hear you!:: _He shouted, but it was faint. _::VERITASERUM!:: _I screamed again, but it was to late, the empathy link had been cut. So I turned to the Thunder. "THUNDER, THUNDER!" I screamed out loud as I knew she could hear me. _::I'm comin'!:: _I knew she had just ran out of the common room. But that was all I heard before the fuzziness took over. I remembered the secret I had hid form myself and everyone else. But I swallowed and spilt my less dark secrets. "I'm a goddess, of dragons and fire." I closed my eyes, it helped me concentrate."I'm in love with a god. He's the god of mischief and lies, he's very protective." Something flashed. A golden city, I gasped and opend my eyes. "Asgard." I sarted to remember the first time me and Loki met... _"What are you doing here?"_ _"What are _you _doing here?"_ _"This is part of my territory. You are trespassing."_ _"And who are you?"_ _"Ira Scardaughter, and you?"_ _"Loki Odinson."_ _"So you are a prince."_ _"Yes."_ _"Well, I'm taking you hostage." _ "I remember!" I shouted. "I defiantly a goddess and I can do THIS!" I stood up and threw my arms wide. My fingers turned in to claws. My ears lengthened and my face changed, my nose turned into slits. Wings sprouted from my shoulder blades ripping my cloths. Scales formed on my skin as it darkened. My tail grew and tail fins found their place. My eyes were the last to form, so I closed them and when I opened them, the pupils were slits and they were an emerald green colour. "I am the goddess Ira, I am also a queen!" I shouted. My uniform was ripped in various places, but my shoes were absolutely shredded. My toes had turned into claws as well. Thunder burst through the door. I laughed a little when she did so. "Thunder!" She looked at me and her eyes widened. "I remember!" "Stay there." Snape said. I had forgotten he was still watching. He slipped through the doors. _::We better get you out of here and to Loki, you may know how to form, but you don't know how to form back.:: _She said. I wasn't used to my new feet or my new tail. So when I took the first step and fell, it was to late for Thunder to catch me, so I hit my head against the table. Everything went black. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Powers

"Sir, sir, she punched him!" Pansy Parkinson said.

"What was that?" Professor Snape asked.

"She punched me; I think she might have broken my nose." Draco said.

"It won't affect your looks." Elmly muttered.

"Take that back!" Pansy yelled at her.

"NOBODY BUT NOBODY YELLS AT MY SISTER!" I shouted at her.

"Enough!" Snape shouted. "Draco, go to madam Pomfrey, and" he paused, "Miss Stronghold, a word in my office."

"But sir, he provoked me, like the Night Fury, And any other dragon for that matter, only attack when provoked. He insulted me, my sister, her dragon and my dragon. I only acted on reflexes." I said, it was half true; I did it mainly because Loki told me to. The saying 'if he told you to jump off a cliff...' came into my mind.

"My office, now." He said.

"Thunder stay with Elmly and Stormfly please." I told her. I followed professor Snape to his office.

* * *

"I don't know what you were thinking. We do not tolerate violence in this school. If this were my school I would have you expelled." Snape said.

_'If this were you school, I'd go to Asgard and never come back.' _I thought.

"Stay here." He walked out of the room.

_::I'm sorry that I got you into this.:: _Loki apologised. _::If I knew that this would happen then I wouldn't have told you to punch him.::_

_::Nah, it wasn't your fault, he had it coming anyway.:: _I said._ ::I'm a goddess, I shouldn't be taking his crap.::_

_::Not to mention, you're a queen.:: _Thunder noted.

"Oh great, another thing to add to the list." I said out loud as professor Snape walked through the door.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked and held up a small vile.

"No." I said simply.

"Veritaserum." He said. "Unfortunately the use of it on a student is forbidden, but, what the head master doesn't know can't hurt him." He poured three drops of the potion in to a cup of water. "Drink."

"You know _you _could get fired for this, but ok." I said I took the cup and downed it in one. When I did, my head started feeling fuzzy, was this supposed to happen?

Then I started forgetting the things I thought of most, and the secrets I didn't want people to hear started coming into my mind.

I began to get worried.

_No they couldn't know about that, anything but that! _I screamed in my mind. It took all of my will power to keep it locked up, I wasn't about to lose it.

_::Loki! Help!:: _I screamed in my mind.

_::What is it?:: _He asked.

_::Veritaserum!:: _I shouted.

_::What? I can't hear you!:: _He shouted, but it was faint.

_::VERITASERUM!:: _I screamed again, but it was to late, the empathy link had been cut. So I turned to the Thunder.

"THUNDER, THUNDER!" I screamed out loud as I knew she could hear me.

_::I'm comin'!:: _I knew she had just ran out of the common room. But that was all I heard before the fuzziness took over. I remembered the secret I had hid form myself and everyone else. But I swallowed and spilt my less dark secrets.

"I'm a goddess, of dragons and fire." I closed my eyes, it helped me concentrate."I'm in love with a god. He's the god of mischief and lies, he's very protective."

Something flashed. A golden city, I gasped and opend my eyes. "Asgard." I sarted to remember the first time me and Loki met...

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"What are _you _doing here?"_

_"This is part of my territory. You are trespassing."_

_"And who are you?"_

_"Ira Scardaughter, and you?"_

_"Loki Odinson."_

_"So you are a prince."_

_"Yes."_

"_"Well, I'm taking you hostage." _

I remember!" I shouted. "I defiantly a goddess and I can do THIS!" I stood up and threw my arms wide. My fingers turned in to claws. My ears lengthened and my face changed, my nose turned into slits. Wings sprouted from my shoulder blades ripping my cloths. Scales formed on my skin as it darkened. My tail grew and tail fins found their place. My eyes were the last to form, so I closed them and when I opened them, the pupils were slits and they were an emerald green colour.

"I am the goddess Ira, I am also a queen!" I shouted. My uniform was ripped in various places, but my shoes were absolutely shredded. My toes had turned into claws as well.

Thunder burst through the door. I laughed a little when she did so.

"Thunder!" She looked at me and her eyes widened. "I remember!"

"Stay there." Snape said. I had forgotten he was still watching. He slipped through the doors.

_::We better get you out of here and to Loki, you may know how to form, but you don't know how to form back.:: _She said. I wasn't used to my new feet or my new tail. So when I took the first step and fell, it was too late for Thunder to catch me, so I hit my head against the table. Everything went black.

* * *

_I opened my eyes, I was dreaming again._

_"Amy! I was so worried!" Loki said beside me. I turned to look at him and I hugged him he hugged me back. The way the Veritaserum had the effect on me was frightening. But then I noticed something, the hug was rather tight._

_"To... tight... can't...BREATH!" I gasped. He let go of me._

_"Sorry, it's just... I was so worried. When the empathy link faded, I thought, I thought..."_

_"I'm ok now, it wasn't even my fault. My stupid teacher gave me Veritaserum .the only good thing is that I remembered my past life." I told him. "I also remembered how to form." _

_"I know. Whatever form you're in when you're sleeping, you'll be here." Loki explained. I looked at my hand, it was black and scaled._

_"Huh, cool." I said. "Anyway, I remembered the first time we met."_

_"Ah, yes. I was just walking through the forest when someone jumps on me and pins me down. I thought that it was Thor, I got quite a shock when it was a girl/dragon." _

_"And, after I figured out who you where, I kidnapped you." I remembered._

_"You took me too your king, saying that you were trespassing. Of course back then I didn't know you where a princess, but you had a huge tantrum when the queen apologised for your behaviour and made you take me back on Thunder." He said. "The ride wasn't very nice as Thunder seemed to hate me because she kept on doing tricks. You never once said sorry for her."_

_"That's because I told her to do it." I said._

_"When we finally reached the city, people were screaming Night Fury, because Thunder was diving."_

_"We landed in the court yard of the palace and you got off, well when I say got off, you fell off."_

_"My brother came running out with the warriors three and Sif. He was surprised when you were riding the Night Fury." _

_"But before _any _of you could catch me, we flew off." I finished. "And then, my father got a letter inviting him to the city because you finally got your acts together and asked for peace and alliance."_

_"Imagine my shock, when you came with him, and me and Thor found out you were a princess."_

_"And then my father and yours said it would be best for me to live in the palace and train like an Asgardian." _

_"I was quite scared." Loki said. "Then you threw another tantrum because you would miss all of your friends and your dragon."_

_"Thunder almost torched the city because she wanted to come as well, we were inseparable." _

_"You started training with an axe the very next day, there weren't any training dummies left." _

_I chuckled. _

_"Then I trained with a spear and bested all of you in the arena." _

_"But when you tried archery, you complained that none of the bows were right for you."_

_"So my father sent me the bow I had admired for so long..."_

_"Framherja." We said together. I sighed. _

_"What?" Loki asked._

_"One thing I learnt is that dream time and real time is different." I explained. "If I over sleep, then I'll miss the talent contest."_

_"You've only been asleep for a few minutes, but thinking again, one minute is an hour in real time." _

_"So I've been asleep for two hours."_

_"But the talent contest starts in four; we can do a lot in that time." I gasped and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow." He muttered. "You're a lot stronger in this form."_

_"You've only just realised that?" he shrugged. "It's time for me to wake up." I closed my eyes and began to wake myself up when Loki kissed me. I kissed him back for a while. "You're just stalling." I muttered. He laughed and I woke myself up. _


	12. Chapter 12

**AN, so short chapter this time. Remember when I said that Amy's best firends were harry ron hermione and the others? Well that was a bit of a lie. I figured, since she was a slytherin, that she wouldn't be able to be with them so forget that I said that. her best friends are more Elmly, Ramona, Thunder and Stormfly. And yes Loki is her boyfirend. I'd just never use that word to discribe him like that.**

* * *

Chapter 11 

Freak

"Tell me again." Someone asked. I still had my eyes closed.

"She's a goddess, that's why the veritaserum reacted different to her." Another person explained.

"You're the one who told me to do it. How long has she known?" the first person asked, they were speaking in a whisper.

"Only for a few days, but she is learning to control her powers. She's not telling us something, but she will in time." The second person sounded like professor Dumbledore, so the first person must have been Snape. "There is a special government organisation watching her. They mean her no harm but will intervene if she turns bad."

"You mean _muggles_?" Snape asked.

"They have more power than any of us." Dumbledore explained.

"What if she burns the whole school down? What if parents find out there are _two _wild dragons running around Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

"Severus, need I remind you that the school has been in worse situations then this." Snape then left the hospital wing. (That's where I assumed I was.) "Poppy, tell me if she wakes up, I need to speak with her."

"I'm already up." I mumbled. I finally opened my eyes, to see the hospital wing. Everything was in pin sharp definition, but my head had a splitting headache. "I need pain killers." I mumbled. I was used to muggle types of pain killers.

Madam Pomfrey walked towards me with a glass of clear liquid. "Here, drink this." I took the glass and downed it in one. (It was annoying habit I had.)

"Thanks." The pain in my head seemed to go away completely.

I heard her madam Pomfrey mumble something about students messing around with polyjuice potion.

"Sorry, I didn't use polyjuice potion." I told her.

"I see you have unlocked you're half-form." Dumbledore noted.

"Hmm..." I said, not knowing what else to say. I checked my IPod for any emails I had missed, none so far.

"I hope you will be able to change back." He said.

"I don't know just yet, but I will find out soon." I paused. "Can I still perform in the talent contest?"

"Well, it depends, do you feel like you can do it?" He asked.

"I'll need help." I thought that Thunder could help me.

_::Thunder, help me please.:: _I said to her.

_::Sorry, I'm not allowed in the hospital wing.:: _Thunder told me.

_::Oh, OK, could you patch me through to Stormfly and then ask her to patch me through to Elmly.:: _I said.

_::Connecting.:: _She sounded annoyed.

_::Amy, is that you?:: _Elmly asked.

_::You betcha.:: _I heard Elmly gasp. _::Now get your ass down to the hospital wing.::_

_::What's with the attitude?:: _She asked.

_::You'll see why.:: _Was all I said.

"My sister's coming tyo help me." I said to Dumbledore. I sat up. Lying on my back was uncomfortable now, it was because of my wings and my tail. I realised that I was wearing ripped clothing.

_::Could you bring my dress?:: _I asked.

_::I was half way there!:: _She said.

_::Live with it!:: _I said. A few minutes later she asked: _::Is there anything else you need?::_

_::No I think I'm ok right now.:: _I said.

"Good because I'm not going back to the-" she paused. She saw me sitting on the bed, in my half-form. "What have you done now?"

"_I _haven't done anything."

_::Was it something to do with you being a goddess?:: _Elmly asked, not saying it out loud.

_::Maybe.:: _I said.

"I'll leave you know, I have some things to do." Dumbledore said and walked off.

"Ok, let's get you changed." Elmly walked over to the side of the bed and put the dress down. I swung my legs over the side and she helped me get up.

"Madam Pomfrey, is there any where I could change?" I asked.

"Here." She said and pulled a curtain around the bed. Elmly helped me up.

"I'm surprised that you're hair's the same colour." She said. She helped me get my T-shirt off.

"Aww, I ripped 'made with attitude.'" I mumbled. "Next time, remind me not to were my favourite top when forming." I said to Elmly. We both laughed.

It was lucky that the dress was almost completely backless because the wing membrane ended near the small of my back.

"Wow, I wonder where the joints are for your wings because they are around the middle of your shoulder blades." She said as I slipped the dress on.

"I'll ask Thunder." We finished with the dress and Elmly pulled the curtains apart. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 5 o'clock. You were asleep for a while."

_'The kiss must have taken longer than I thought.' _I thought to myself.

"Two hours until the talent contest." I said. I took a couple of step holding Elmly's hand, but I found out that I was perfectly balanced. More balanced then I had ever been before.

I dreaded about how my common room would react.

* * *

**hope you liked it! I've noticed I'm not getting many reviews, I don't mind it's just that I love to hear your thoughts, so please review, they make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: so here's the next chapter. I'm thinking of using Loki's Golden Night Fury, but I don't know what to name it, could you help me? I don't want any thinng storm related because of Thor. I think I went a bit far with naming Thunder, Thunder. So, either PM me or say it in a review. Thanks so much for reading so far. sorry I didn't update for a while, I was on holiday at the sea side. the next chapter WILL BE THE TALENT CONTEST, I promise!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Secret hobby

We stepped into the common room. The usual talking that was flying around stopped almost instantly. Everyone stared at me, all with open mouths.

"Freak, I always knew she was a freak." Someone muttered, with my super sensitive hearing I could tell who said it.

I felt my eyes sting with tears. I let go of Thunder, who was helping me, and ran strait to my dorm. Thunder was about to follow when Elmly stopped her.

"Leave her," She said quietly. "She needs to be alone."

When I entered the dorm, I slammed the door so hard that it fell off of the hinges. I threw myself on the bed and let the silent tears fall.

I had never been popular and I knew that I didn't belong in Slytherin but being a teenager (going through a _lot _of things) and being called a freak, made my self esteem fall.

When I finished my snivelling fest, I reached under the bed and took out a special bag. The bag itself I had made... well my gran did help me.

It was a beautiful deep blue colour, it had been crocheted. It was my first big project (excluding the fact that I had made my own cuddly toy). Inside was my secret knitting kit.

Two needles and a few bags of wool were hidden inside. My current project was a pair of fingerless gloves; I was making them for winter. They came to my elbow and the needles were really thin, 5.0 mm to be exact. I was really close to finishing the first one; the last part was rib stitch.

Insert the needle through the loop, wrap the yarn around and loop off. Insert the needle through the loop, wrap the yarn around and loop off. I carried on with this for a while, soon my mind became blank and I forgot all of my worries. My other senses shut off completely.

I was surprised that my claws hadn't ripped apart the delicate wool.

_Almost there, almost there... _I thought.

Knitting was good for someone who fidgeted a lot. When watching TV, I always seemed to have something in my hands; it annoyed the hell out of my mum. But when I was knitting or doing something 'creative' my mum didn't mind as much.

I was on the last row and started to cast off. Knit two, then take the first and loop it over the second, I repeated this until...

"Knock, knock." Someone said. I looked up to see Ramona standing where the door was, turns out that it did fall off of its hinges after all.

I was surprised that I hadn't seen her in my peripheral vision. I was surprised that I hadn't heard her come up the stairs. I was surprised that I hadn't caught her sent.

"Hey," I murmured. I avoided eye contact. I knew my eyes were pretty freaky.

"Don't listen to them, they're just idiots." She tried to comfort me. I just looked at my knitting. I finished casting off and looked in my bag for a darning needle. "What cha making?" She asked.

"Fingerless gloves." I said.

"Oh, cool." She walked towards me and sat on the bed. I had to move my _very _long tail. "Some people thought that you were mega freaky, but I think that it's ultra girl power."

"Excuse me?" I asked. That had caught me up short.

"When you punched Malfoy, the news spread like wild fire." Ramona told me. 2Every one who hated him thought it was really heroic."

I raised my eye brows (Well I didn't really have eye brows but you could see where they were).

"No really, every one though it was bad ass!" I laughed at her expression. "I'm serious, why don't you believe me?"

"What time is it?" I asked after I had recovered form my laughing fit.

"6 O'clock." She answered.

"I'm going for a bath." I said. I put down my knitting and stretched my wings.

"Wow, you've got a pretty big wing span." Ramona told me, I snapped my wings shut.

I got a towel and some washing stuff. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

People were talking I hoped no one would notice me (which would be pretty hard). I walked through the common room and made sure that no one tried to trip me up.

_::Amy,:: _Thunder said. _::Are you all right?:: _

_::I'm fine,:: _I assured her. _::I'm going for a bath.::_

_::Ok.::_

_::How's life?:: _Loki asked.

_::Cruel as always.:: _I said, he laughed a little.

People looked but said nothing. I quickly made my way out of the common room. I had made it! But then I realised... I had the whole school to go through.

"Damn." I muttered.

"What is it?" Elmly asked as she stepped through the door.

"I just realised that the whole school will have to see me." I said.

"Oh, the school already knows." Ramona said as she stepped through the door.

"Great, what are the roomers?" I asked.

"I don't know, I didn't spread them." She said.

"Well, if you two aren't going to be any help, I'm off." I walked away from them and to the baths.

I ran past someone who was fighting with a Terrible Terror. It had stolen his bag. The boy was about to knock it out when I said:

"That isn't the best option," I advised. "Terrors are social creatures. You annoy one, you annoy hundreds."

"How do you know that?" He asked. He hadn't looked at me yet.

"I've done the research." I said. I turned to the Terror; it had flown to the higher part of the corridor with the boy's bag.

"Hey there." I called it looked at me. "Could you come down and give the boy his bag back?"

_::No way, this is by far the most fun I've had in years:: _then it added, _::M'lady.::_

"Well, as an order form your goddess, come down here this instant and give the boy his bag." I said firmly.

_::Aww, you had to ruin the fun.:: _It said. It flew down and dropped the bag on the boy's head.

"Thanks." He said. They boy finally looked at me. He didn't seem at all surprised that I was a half form. "I guess the roomers where true then?" then he added. "I'm Kevin."

"Amy." I said.

"Yeah I guessed that." Kevin said. I narrowed my eyes and walked away from him and walked to the baths.

"Hey, wait!" He said and ran after me. "Are you, like, free this Friday or something?"

"What? Are you asking me out?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess I am." He looked down.

"No, I have detention for the rest of the foresee able future," I said. "And besides, I'm already taken."

"Who is it?" He asked. This guy was too nosey.

"Someone not from around here." Was all I said and made my eyes go from dilated pupils to slits.

I wondered how the Terrible Terror got into the school. If it was from outside of the perimeter then it should have been blasted.

I walked into the bathrooms and started pouring a bath. The door had automatically locked.

It was quite hard, slipping off the dress, because my wings and my tail were in the way. I sank into the bath and sat there, letting the warm water cool me down.

Technically, the water was at boiling point but, having fire proof _scales_, made the water only seem warm. The bath itself was almost a quarter of the size of a swimming pool.

I ducked my head under the water for a while. After a minute I realised that I wasn't gasping for air. I breathed in, but it wasn't my nose that worked. I moved my hand so it was near those ear like appendages (I didn't know what they were called). They hovered there for a moment before I was sure that I knew what they were... gills.

Then I remembered that there were sea dragons and there were dragons that had the ability to grow gills, such as the Thunder Drum, the Scouldren and the Raptortongue. I must have gotten the ability form one of them.

After I had washed my hair, I decided that I had enough time in here. I got dried, but left my hair wet. I put the dress on (with difficulty) and padded out of the room. I had left my shoes in the dorm. I walked in the corridors, there were people everywhere. They were all getting ready for the talent contest.

I walked into the common room to find Elmly, Ramona, Thunder and Stormfly sitting by the fire, it was getting colder each day.

Ramona was leaning against Thunder. "Don't tell me that you want a dragon too?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm fine borrowing for now." She replied.

"Are you still singing 'Spectrum'?" Elmly asked.

"No I've changed my mind." Elmly looked a bit disappointed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out." I said. She gave me that looked that no human could ever resisted, but, I wasn't human. "No way."

"Aww." She mumbled.

"Do you still have your camera?" I asked.

"Yeah." Elmly replied. "It's in my trunk."

"I want you to film me and put it _You Tube." _

"Like that?" she asked and gestured to my current form.

"Yes." I said simply.

"But muggle devices don't work in school." Ramona pointed out.

"Well... my IPod works, who's to say the camera won't." I said.

"But how are we going to upload it?" Elmly asked.

"Use your laptop." I said.

_::Putting yourself on _You Tube _is a bad idea.::_ Thunder said.

"I'm probably going to be slapped all over newspapers and you're worried about me being on _You Tube_?" I asked.

_::Yes. If the government find out about this, they might come to stop you, they would think that you're dangerous.:: _Thunder explained.

"But I'm not!" I said and threw my hands up. When I did this, the fire kind of turned blue and exploded. "Eeek!" I screamed.

_::Since when do you say eek?::_ Thunder asked.

"Since the fire exploded." I said. I checked my IPod for the time. "Damn! I have to go!" I got up and ran out of the door.

"Amy! Just so you know, you last on the schedule!" Elmly shouted.

Insted of running on two feet, I seemed to have subconsciously decided to be running on hands and feet, but my back legs had shrunk. I had really long legs, but now they had shrunk to help with running like a Night Fury. I was actually faster.

I skidded into the hall and the first thing I saw was an awesome speaker system.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So here's another chapter, I'm being kind and updateing twice today. here's the Talent contest. sorry that it took so long. hope you like it. still wondering about what to call Loki's Dragon, please suggest any names in PM's or reviews. If you read the review and find one you like, then tell me and I'll do a poll.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Talent show

"Whoa." I mumbled. I stood up and grew to normal size as I did so. I spotted Professor McGonagall; I walked up to her and said, "Nice speaker system."

"Ah, Amy," She seemed to ignore that I was a dragon Halfling. "We can't seem to get it working."

"Have you got any electricity?" I asked.

"Oh." Was all she said.

I had forgotten to grab my killer heels in my hast to get here.

_::Thunder, tell Elmly to bring my heels.::_ I said.

_::Oh, so I'm a telephone now?::_ She asked.

_::Yes.:: _I said cheekily.

I decided to go and inspect the speaker system. It was at the back of the hall, all of the chairs and tables had been moved.

I went to look at the symbol I had spotted on one of the speakers. It seemed to be and eagle, not a very good one at that. It had words all around it: _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? I took a picture of it on my IPod.

"Ok, everyone, would you please practice your acts!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Could you tick your names off on the clipboard on the table."

Because I was closest to it, I quickly ticked my name off and went to the other side of the hall as fast as I could to avoid the oncoming crowd. I listened closely to the lyrics and the notes of 'Who You Are' by Jessie J. I waited for the talent contest to start.

I wondered how they were going to get the music coming out of the speakers so I went to look at the back stage. There were hundreds of cables and wires. On the left side of the stage, there was a CD player and a couple of USB ports. I had an idea.

_::Thunder tell Elmly to also bring the IPod charging wire, without the plug.:: _I said to her.

_::What?::_ She didn't understand what I meant.

_::Elmly knows what it means, don't worried.::_ I said.

_::OK:: _Thunder said.

_::And come down ten minute early if you want a good seat.:: _I advised, people were already putting down chairs.

_::Amy, I can hear you, you know. I found the camera and hooray! It works!:: _Elmly said.

_::Good.::_ I replied. _::Sorry Thunder for making you tell her.::_

_::Don't apologise for anything.:: _Thunder told me.

After listening to 'Who You Are' by Jessie J numerous of times, I knew it off by heart. I also listened to the karaoke version as well.

_::When can I watch?:: _Loki asked.

_::Well, you don't have to watch the whole thing, I'll tell you when to look.:: _I said.

_::Whatever you wish.:: _He said.

_::I think I've figured out how you'll be here.::_ I said.

_::Really, how is that?:: _He asked.

_::You'll be invisible to everyone but me.:: _I said.

_::How did you figure that out?:: _Loki asked.

_::It was something a friend said.:: _I remembered what Luna had said on the train, about Loki only wanting him to see me. I realised that pupils started filtering into the hall.

_::Elmly, it's time.:: _I said. Two minutes later, she came into the hall on Stormfly and Ramona on Thunder.

_::Why am I a taxi?:: _She asked. I laughed.

"Ok, I've changed my mind." Ramona said as she got off Thunder. "I want one!" She squealed as she hugged Thunders neck.

"I'll see what I can do." I said.

"Student, can you please take your places!" Professor McGonagall told us.

"Still got that camera?" I asked Elmly.

"Yeah." Elmly said with a roll of her eyes. I went back stage and watched the other acts as I waited for my turn. I was lucky, because I was last, I could watch all of the other acts.

The Slytherins were quite mean but because we weren't telling what house we were from, they didn't know they were mean to their own house. Some of the acts were quite good. There was one girl, Yolanda, who was an amazing singer, she would be hard completion. I also liked a comedy one, and normally it takes a lot to make me laugh.

_::Can I watch yet?:: _Loki asked.

_::Not just yet.::_ I said.

"Next up is Amy Stronghold!" The announcer shouted.

_::Ok _now _you can watch.::_ I said.

I walked onto the stage. People gasped, what a surprise.

"Yeah well, this is what I look like, deal with it." I said simply, but harshly.

"What will you be doing?" One of the judges asked.

"Singing. I'll sing 'Who You Are' by Jessie J." I said. I had already plugged in my IPod. I mentioned the music to start.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror,_

_Why am I doing this to myself?_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error._

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf._

_No, No, No, No_

_Don't lose who you are,_

_In the blur of the stars,_

_Seeing is deceiving, _

_Dreaming is believing,_

_It's ok not to be ok._

(At this point I saw Loki in the crowd.)

_Sometimes it's hard,_

_To follow your heart,_

_Tears don't mean you're losing,_

_Everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are._

_Brushing my hair,_

_Do I look perfect?_

_I forgot what to do to fit the mode._

_The more I try the less it's working_

_Hey!_

_Cause everything inside me,_

_Screams no, no, no, no, no!_

_Don't lose who you are!_

_In the blur of the stars,_

_Seeing is deceiving_

_Dreaming is believing_

_It's ok not to be ok._

_Sometimes it's hard,_

_To follow your heart,_

_But tears don't mean you're losing,_

_Everybody's bruising,_

_There's nothing wrong with who you are._

_Yes, no's, ego's,_

_Fake shows like WHOA _(I pointed to the ceiling and a Night Fury fire ball exploded)

_Just go and leave me alone,_

_Real talk, real life, _

_Good love,_

_Good night, _

_With a smile, _

_That's my home! _

_Oh yeah oh,_

_That's my home._

(In the small pause I remembered to part in How to train your dragon where Hiccup is trying to get away on Toothless. The Queen of the dragons is exploding, the tail fin Hiccup made for Toothless breaks off and Hiccup gets knocks off by the Queens tail. Toothless only just catches him, but the fire burns on, so you can't actually see Toothless catch him.)

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

_Don't lose who you are,_

_In the blur of the stars,_

_Seeing is deceiving,_

_Dreaming is believing,_

_Just be true to who you are._

I finished the song and the crowd burst into applause. I saw Elmly, she had finished filming. I tried to look for Loki, but I couldn't see him. I stood on the stage, but then I felt his arms around my waist and he held me.

"How did you know?" He whispered in my ear.

"Know about what?" I asked, also whispering. He hesitated before answering.

"Nothing." He replied.

"We said no secrets." I said.

"You'll find out soon enough, and besides, it's not really a secret." He said in that voice that I loved.

Damn his Silvertongue.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Talking

The next thing the crowd started cheering for more singing. The judges couldn't even say a word, was I really that good? The first judge said, "Well it seems like the crowd has chosen for us!" He shouted, as soon as he said 'the crowd' they started cheering again. I was really close to tears.

"I think that it's pretty obvious that you're through to the next round!" One of the Gryffindors said.

"What house are you from?" Another asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to tell you, but I think you can guess with all the roomers' flying around." I said.

"Well I certainly don't care, because you are probably going to win this thing!" A Slytherin said; which was the best comment they've said so far.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Well let's vote," A Hufflepuff said.

"I'm saying... yes." The Gryffindor girl said. The crowd cheered like hell.

"Me as well." The Gryffindor boy agreed, you can imagine what the crowd did next.

"Isn't it obvious? Yes!" The Ravenclaw girl said.

"Yes." The Ravenclaw boy said.

"Defiantly yes." The Hufflepuff girl said. The crowd just got louder.

"I'm going with yes!" The Hufflepuff boy said.

"The entire way, yes!" The Slytherin girl said.

"Amy you've got... a million yes'" The crowd exploded with noise. I was crying now. I had never fitted into anything, now it seems (when I looked like I wouldn't fit anywhere) I found somewhere where I fitted in most. Thunder leapt on to the stage and, to the crowd's amusement, I screamed: "NIGHT FURY!"

Somewhere in the crowd someone screamed (And I guessed it was Elmly) "GET DOWN!" She knocked me over and started licking me, right in the face. I finally pushed her off and I said, "Never do that again!" The crowd laughed. I bowed and left the stage. The announcer came on and said that the next talent show would be tomorrow, where we could vote for your favourite acts. It would be every Saturday and Sunday.

_::You were amazing!:: _Thunder told me.

"You don't think I know that?" I teased. "Well, I'm super glad that they liked me in this... form."

_::I think it really helped with the song.:: _Thunder said.

"I actually sang it for Loki." I explained. "He told me about his true heritage and, according to Ira's memories; it distressed him when he first found out."

_::I know, I stayed on Asgerd after Ira...:: _She trailed off, but I knew what she meant. I mentioned her to go on. _::I saw him grow distant with Thor and his friends. Without you, he didn't really fit in. I had left to find you before...::_

"Go on," I said. I had sat down in the corner in the room that was back stage. My arms were wrapped around my legs.

_::It's not up me to tell you, you need ask him.:: _Thunder said.

"Well Loki's hiding something else, what is it?" I asked.

_::I'm not the one to tell you that either.:: _Thunder said. _::But you will be told, soon.::_

"Yes but how soon?" I asked.

_::Sooner than you think.:: _Thunder said smugly.

"You people cruel!" I shouted.

She laughed. _::We all have reasons.::_

"Oh," I said, I was a little disappointed. I decided to talk about different subject. "I really like talking to you this way, it sometimes seems like I'm going crazy."

_::Are you crazy?:: _She asked, I knew she only playing, but I thought about it, I was quite random at times.

"Nah," I said, "You're saner then I am."

_:: I highly doubt it.:: _

"What, your more crazy then I am?" I asked, we both laughed.

_::But sometimes it feels that way.::_

"I see you so much more as a dragon."

_::I'm glad you think that.:: _She paused. _:: Because most people don't.:: _

"That's sad... who?"

_::A lot of the people in school, and a few of my own my kind.:: _This shocked me.

"Your own kind. Really?" I asked.

_::Well my species is the rarest of them all, and it said that we are-:: _

"The off spring of lightning and death itself." I finished, I knew that line off by heart.

_::You know me and Ira were together since we were born?:: _

"No."

_::It's like your my sister, we were that close.:: _Thunder said.

"I feel the same." I said and stroked her nose.

"Feel the same about what?" Elmly asked as she came through the door. "Oh my GOD Amy, you where amazing." I rolled my eyes, "I mean it!"

"No, it's just that I've heard that before." I said with a laugh.

"Come on, everyone's going to celebrate in the common room, they also want to hear you sing again." Elmly said.

"Typical." I muttered. I got up and followed her to the common room. We were going to have an awesome party...

* * *

**Ok short chapter for today, I'm going back to school soon, so chapters will cme slower, but if I have a day without homework, all I'll do is typ typ typ. so still waiting for golden Night Fury names, also, If you watcht this video itmight explain why she thought of Hiccup and Toothless in the pause bit... checking for video... DAMN they don't have it, oh well, Looks like you're going to hae to buy the DVD to find out. It would really help if you watched it because it would explain a few things.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY: YAY! New chapter. I'm sooo sorry that I didn't update in a while. School got in the way. anyway, I'm waiting for the name suggestions for loki's Golden Night Fury. Amy is now taking requests, because most of the songs I've planned for her are just Florence and the Machine from the first album. Little hint for the near future, we will be seeing one of the avengers soon. Also I mention a party in the last chapter, you don't get to see it because I'm RUBBISH at writing party's ok? ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14

You Tube

I didn't remember going to bed, but then again, I couldn't remember the party very well. Someone must have spiked the drinks. Ah well, Thunder would have taken care of me.

I lifted my head from my pillow, 4 other girls were spread out on their beds, but in the middle of the room was Thunder. She looked like her drink had been spiked as well.

_::Ah, my head. I am never going to another mortal party again!:: _She groaned in my head.

_::How do you think I feel?:: _I asked.

_::It shouldn't have bothered you,:: _Thunder started.

_::Well it has.:: _I snapped. I slowly got out of bed and I looked at myself. I still had the dress on, and I was still in my half form. I stretched my wings; I had slept on my stomach so my face hurt.

"Ok, girls, time to get up!" I said loudly. Ramona was the first to wake up; she was in a foul mood. I now know why the sorting hat had put her in Slytherin. The next was stupid old Pansy; did I never mention that I shared a dorm with her? The next two girls were called Sapphire and Nikiti. The groaned and got up.

"Just because you're a freak doesn't mean I won't get you back." Pansy threatened, but with a name like _Pansy_ it certainly didn't mean that it was scary.

I didn't like bright light and I flinched at any sound. I could not tell my sister about this. After about half an hour of groaning and moaning, we were finally ready to go to breakfast. Ok I was ready almost straight away, but I just liked watching the others suffer. My hair was so messy, and, was it longer? I checked in the mirror, I could probably sit on it now. It wasn't that long before was it?

I walked with Ramona to the great hall for breakfast. We sat next to Elmly and Stormfly. Thunder had tagged along. I poured some cereal and ate it slowly.

"Wizards don't usually have cereal." Ramona pointed out.

"They don't, but I'm a goddess I do what I want." I mumbled.

"OK." She said. Wait, have I told her that I'm a goddess? I forgot, because if I haven't then I'm in a lot of trouble.

"Hey, Amy, shall we upload the video today?" Elmly asked.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"Great! I'll go get my laptop." She rushed off to the common room. I finished my breakfast as fast as I could and followed her.

I found her rummaging through her trunk in her room. "Having trouble finding it?" I asked. She looked up.

"Yeah, I guess. I remember putting it in here before we left." She rummaged around some more before she held it up and said: "I got it!" Elmly walked around her bed. "Come on, lets go to your room." She moved passed me and up to my dorm. we walked up more stairs entered the messy room. Elmly put the laptop down n my bed and flicked the screen up.

"Is that a laptop?" Ramona asked.

"Yeah, what were you expecting?" Elmly asked.

"Where did you get it?" Ramona asked.

"We can't really tell you, personal reasons." I said before Elmly could say anything. Instead of joining us, the dragons had decided to stay in the common room.

Elmly turned the silver laptop on and the screen lite up. Ramona jumped when it did so. "Oh please, it's not going to bite you." I said to her and sat down. "I'm amazed that it's working." I said. My Ipod was an exception, but laptop _and _a camera, something was going on. I hoped the magic around this place wasn't fading. that would suck if it did.

"Now to see if the internet works." Elmly muttered. She clicked on the E icon and the page opened. we waited until it came up with _Google. _Elmly clicked on _Youtube _and logged in. Her user was DeadlyNaddergirl. Ironic or what?

"Wow, that is pretty amazing." Ramona paused. "I'm still waiting for that dragon you know."

"You'll get a dragon when I find the right one for you." I said. "If I had to choose one for you, it would probably be a Change Wing."

"What's that?" Ramona asked.

"It's a dragon that can change it's skin colour. It's in the mystery class." Elmly muttered as she plugged in the camera. We uploaded the video on to the laptop and then uploaded it to _Youtube_. Elmly wasn't a popular user, but she had a few videos up. They were mainly all a lyrics' videos but there were a few covers that I had done.

The title of the new film was: My sister sings '_Who you are'. _I thought I was average, but the fact that I was half dragon might make people click on it.

"Well, that's the rest of the days activities gone, what shall we do now?" I asked. I stood up.

"You could practise for tomorrow." Elmly suggested.

"You could get me a Change Wing." Ramona suggested. I gave her the '_don't go there'_ look. "Ok, ok. Don't get your tail in a twist."

"Hey, be original or DIE!" I said randomly. There was an awkward silence.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So I've got this idea, about another story I could do. It's completely Avengers, not a cross over and instead of being after the film, it's during the film. I've only just came up with it today. Tell me if you want me to upload a bit of it on my profile, or a bit in the end note. **

**Ooh wait I have to make a disclaimer, Loki take it away:**

**"The Shadow does not own any of the characters from the marvel universe or the Dreamworks universe, she only owns-"**

**"ME" (Elmly) **

**"And me" (Ramona)**

**"Also me." (Amy)**

**"No I own you." (Loki)**

**"Ewww..." (Elmly and Ramona)**

* * *

Chapter 17

Loki's confession

"Amy, you have _got _to stop being random; it's creeping me out." Elmly complained.

"But creepy is my middle name!" I said.

"No it isn't; it's Scarlet." Elmly pointed out; another awkward silence.

"Ok, I'm going out for a flight." I said after about for a minute. I got my harness and I walked down to the common room. "Come along, Thunder!" I said as I walked passed her. Her head popped up; she was sleeping next to Stormfly. They were both next to the fire. Thunder got up and walked along with me.

_::Going to see Loki?:: _Thunder asked.

"Maybe." Was all I said out loud. _::He needs to answer some questions.:: _

We walked out into the court yard (my favourite landing/taking off place) and I tried to slip the harness on.

"Thunder could you help?" I asked.

_::Close your wings as tight as you can, it might hurt, but it won't be for long. If it's too hard, loosen the harness.:: _Thunder advised. I did as she said. The harness had no back so my wings could be comfortable. I climbed onto her back and hooked myself in.

"Ready." I said.

Thunder pushed off the ground and shot strait up. Her powerful wing beats sent us cutting through the air. On my first flight, I had struggled to breath because of the pressure, now I could breathe easily because of the special nose of the Night Fury.

Thunder levelled out and flew towards the clearing. After about two minutes of flying, she asked:

_::Do you want to try flying?:: _

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_::Fly with your own wings and tail.:: _She explained.

"I don't think I'm ready." I said nervously.

_::It'll be fine:: _She assured. _::Come on, one minute.:: _

I sighed, "fine." I said.

_::You give in to easily.:: _Thunder noted.

"I always have." I said. "What do I do?" I knew it was a silly question, but I couldn't help myself.

_::Jump.:: _She said.

"Wow lots of help." I said sarcastically.

_::Just do it!:: _Thunder said. _::Your instincts will do it for you.:: _

I took a deep breath and unhooked my harness. I placed my hands on the saddle and moved my feet from the stirrups and onto the saddle. I took another deep breath and started up on her back. I spread my wings and moved my tail into position. Almost immediately the wind took me, I fought hard to stay on Thunder's back. I dug my toes/claws into the leather saddle.

_::ok, now jump.:: _But instead of jumping up, I fell to the side, folding my wings into my body as I did so. I fell towards the earth faster than I could ever imagine.

_::PULL UP!:: _Thunder screamed in my head. I snapped open my wings and I stopped falling. I glided over the tree tops. It felt amazing. I gently flapped my wings every now and then. I tried moving my tail, I drastically changed direction.

"Ohh, GOD!" I screamed and stopped moving my tail fins.

_::Ok enough experimenting.:: _Thunder said. She flew besides me; wing tip to wing tip. _::Start flapping your wings, try not to move your tail, we'll move onto that shortly.:: _GOD she sounded like a teacher, but I did as she said. I started moving my wings, up and down; faster and faster.

"What now?" I asked.

_::We're heading the right way, just keep going. We'll be there in no time.:: _She told me.

"How fast are we going?" I asked.

_::Around seventy miles per hour, as Midgardians say.:: _Thunder said.

"What the fast you can go without diving?" I asked.

_::Easily 150 miles per hour.:: _She said.

"And what about diving?" I asked.

_::200 Miles per hour.:: _Thunder told me.

"Wow, Night Fury's are faster than I thought." I muttered. We flew so quickly (pun intended) but Thunder soon indicated that it time to land.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

_::It's easy.:: _Thunder said. _::Just follow me.:: _Instead of diving, like she normally would, she circled in. I followed her movements, she landed, I was a few seconds behind. I heard Loki ask:

"Where's Amy?" He seemed worried, so I landed (quite roughly) next to him.

"I'm right here." I said.

"What brings you here this time of day?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"I need to talk to you." I said. I walked near to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"We said no secrets. You said one of the things that you did wasn't really a secret, so what about the other one? How come you're on Midgard, not Asgerd? Why do you hate your brother? What is this?" I asked and took out my IPod from a secret pocket. I showed him the picture of the eagle with the words _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division_ around it.

"Where did you find that?" He asked; I could hear the venom dripping from his voice.

"I found it on speaker system. I know a name like that would not be making speakers. _Strategic Homeland intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division _what kind of a name is that?" I asked. "What are you hiding?"

"There is more to this then you've ever dreamt of. Just talking to you put you in great danger." Loki said.

"Could you explain?" I asked, he sighed.

"Just after Thunder left to find you, I got some shocking new about my heritage," He sat down. I sat down next to him. "Instead of being Asgerdian, it turned out that I was a Jotun. I was raised to _hate _them, to _despise_ them. The All-father had lied to me. Thor was in banishment when I found out, and for all I care he should have stayed there. He was an oaf and an idiot," Loki's voice was getting louder and harsher. "I was the rightful king of Asgerd. When the All-father fell in to the Odin's sleep, it was my chance to make Asgerd a better place. Then the warriors three and..." His face screwed up in disgust, "The bitch that is Sif," He spat like her name was some disgusting swear word, "They wanted me to end Thor's banishment. Of course I refused, and then they committed treason to get him back. But in a way, it turned out in my favor. I had a plan; I had already gone to Jotunheim and made... and _agreement _with Laufey." Loki paused. I mentioned him to go on. "I said that I conceal him and a few of his warriors to kill Odin." I raised my eye brows. "When Laufey was about to kill Odin, I stopped him and killed him myself. Meanwhile I sent the destroyer to kill Thor and his friends. I could not let him get in my way. He was arrogant, reckless and dangerous."

I couldn't believe that I was listening to this. Loki wasn't normally this... this _cold, _was he? I wasn't so sure any more. How could someone be filled with so much hate, and would want to kill his brother? Adopted or not, I could not see myself killing Dylan. Sure he was annoying and ignorant at times, but I still loved him. Loki didn't realise that I was thinking about this so hard, so he carried on.

"I had killed Laufey, but knowing Odin, that would never be enough. By then Thor had returned, but I got rid of him for a few moments, but that was all I needed. I got to the Bifrost and I set it on Jotunheim. The idiot Hemidall said that if I left the bridge open, it would unleash the full power and destroy Jotunheim. Using the power from the Casket of eternal winters, which I hated doing, and froze the power into place. Then the oaf tried to stop me. We battled until the bridge became so powerful that it opened a void and it started sucking things into it. By then I was stuck under Mjölnir so I could do nothing to stop him. When Thor finally worked out that he couldn't stop it from the inside, he had to stop it from the outside. Using his hammer he destroyed the bridge and the Bifrost fell off Asgerd. There was an explosion that sent us flying off of the bridge. I caught hold of the staff that I had, Thor held the other end and Odin held Thor's ankle. I saw no reason to stay, I had lost you so many years ago... So I let go. I fell for what seemed like an eternity. Until I landed, I realised, Thor could have flown in and saved me." His eyes shone a little, I knew that this hurt him greatly. I felt his pain because of the Empathy Link. I could feel a single tear roll down my cheek. It seemed like ages before I spoke.

"I've already told you that I don't care that you're a Jotun but..." I trailed off. He waited for me to continue. What I did next shocked him, shocked me even. I slapped him across the face. "You know you deserved that. It was stupid to try and kill your brother. Adopted or not, here on earth, if you're adopted family loves you then you belong there." I said.

He sighed and started to get up. I held him back. "I'm not finished." I said. Half a minute passed, and I kissed him. I kissed him to make him feel better about himself and I wanted him to know that I still loved him.

"I love you more than anything in the world." I said before kissing him some more.

* * *

**Well, I think we all know that Loki does deseve a slap for doing that stuff. And Sif IS a bitch, and I think the Whole Fangirl army thinks so too. Please review, here's a little taster for the other story:**

**_ Light flooded into the dark van. I winced away from the harsh light; my eyes had adjusted to the darkness to the vehicle, so they were not use to the brightness. We had stopped outside a military base. I could tell because I had seen this type of thing before. My fears resurfaced. What were they going to do with me here? Why was I here? Where am I?_**

**_"It's time to get out." One of the guards said. They were holding big guns. I quickly got out of the van to get away from it, but outside, there were more. I could see a woman walking towards me. Was she going to tell me where I was?_**

**_"You must be Phoenix Börne." She assumed._**

**_"Yes, yes, I am." I answered._**

**_"Come with me."She said. She had black hair, like me, but she had steel blue eyes. I had Emerald green eyes. The woman had turned around and walked briskly towards the building._**

**_"Wait, who are you? Where am I?" I asked; I struggled to keep up with her._**

**_"My name is Agent Maria Hill. Where we are, though, I cannot tell you." Maria said._**

**_"Why not?" She stopped and looked at me._**

**_"I cannot disclose that kind of information." Maria said, but I could tell that it was a warning._**

**_"Lovely." I muttered. Agent Hill took me into the building; it was bigger than I thought. There were Agents and security guards all over the place. I couldn't use my power just yet..._**

**Good? Please tell me. It would tie into this story, I'll start writing it properly WHEN THE AVENGERS COME OUT THIS MONDAY WHOOOO! **

**EDIT: I forgot to say, THANKS to Filmlover733 for helping me with loki's confession!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: OH MY GOD! I just watched the avengers and it ****reignited ****my Loki Love! I so had to upload the next chapter of this story, those who don't have me on author alert, I just uploaded a prolouge for a new story that I'm writing. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter 18

Army

I have no idea how long we sat there for, but then I remembered (and trust me a _lot _of things had just been through the window) that it was still day time, if I'm gone any longer...

"I really must go." I mumbled.

"Must you go?" Loki asked.

"If I stay longer... people will think I'm dead or worse..." I trailed off.

"What can be worse than death?"

"Voldemort." One word was all it took.

"If he get within a mile of you, I'll blast him to pieces." He vowed.

I got up. "Thunder." I called. I was embarrassed once again. My cheeks flamed, if I didn't have scales then my whole face would have been beet red. She padded over to us.

_::Don't worry, I wasn't watching.:: _Thunder said.

_::Thanks.:: _I said.

"When will I see you again?" Loki asked.

"I'll see you at the talent contest tonight." I said. I pulled myself onto Thunder. I swung my leg into the stirrups.

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Loki said with a smirk.

"You've waited longer." I said and Thunder pushed off the ground.

_::Ok next time, wait until _I _say when to push off.:: _I said.

_::It seemed appropriate.:: _Thunder stated.

_::Yeah, I guess it was.:: _I trailed off. Thunder flew as fast as she could to get me back to Hogwarts, but when we came close enough, I wanted to try something.

"Thunder," I said as we were about to land. "Climb."

_::As you wish.:: _she twisted as she turned strait upwards, sending dust everywhere. I saw Elmly, Stormfly and Ramona come out to meet us, but they would have to be patient.

When we got high enough to dive, I clicked out of the harness, and pushed off of the stirrups. I fell with my wings folded beside me. Thunder dived somewhere close to me. I was getting closer and closer to the ground.

_Any minute now, any minute now._ I thought. Ten meters from the ground, I twisted so I flew towards the lake. I could tell that Elmly and the others were _not _expecting that. I flew as fast as I could, and when I got close enough, skimmed the water of the lake. It sent out slashes as I flew (Hope you know what I mean by that) and I flipped in the air and headed for Hogwarts. I was over the court yard; I needed to be higher though. I shot strait up. Higher and higher. Again I dived, but instead of flying somewhere else. I let out a fire ball (from my very own mouth) and made it explode before impact. I landed and, when the smoke cleared, I stood dead centre of the court yard.

"WOW." That what was all Elmly said. I noticed that I had gathered a crowd. All had mouths open.

"I want a dragon!" Ramona screamed. Thunder landed beside me.

"Does anyone else want a dragon?" I asked.

"YES!" Nearly the whole school answered.

"I'll see what I can do." I said simply.

_::First, you have to be worthy:: _Thunder spoke to everyone. She seemed too have changed while she said that. _::Dragons are powerful, get one thing wrong and your toast. Anyone can just KEEP a dragon, but you need a bond in order to ride it. The dragon has to trust you enough to let you ride it.:: _

"But you can't tame dragons, they're wild animals, they should be locked up." Someone said in a voice I so hated.

"As soon as you chain a dragon, that dragon will do all in its power to make sure you never sleep again. One dragon can mean a whole rebellion, and they're not rebelling against me. They're rebelling against you." I said.

"Why should they take orders from you?" Draco asked as he stepped into the court yard.

"Did you not just see what I just did? I asked, mentioning to the fire ball. "Do you really want that aimed at you? I am a goddess, and a queen."

"That's not possible." Hermione muttered.

"Why can't it be? The Norse gods still survive, and I have proof. The Avengers in New York. We don't know who they stopped, but we know who did it." I said loudly. "Iron Man, AKA Tony Stark, one of the most brilliant minds on this planet, and yes, he's a muggle. Captain America, he came from history itself, he is a muggle to. Black Widow, Hawkeye. Assassins you don't want fighting against you. The Hulk. You may have an army, but he can crush them in a second. And finally, one more. Thor, the god of Thunder. He is a legend, he is from Asgerd, and he is a god.

"There was another goddess, she walks among us now. But she died long ago, gods get reincarnated. The Goddess of dragons died. And she was reincarnated, into me." I explained loudly. "Being a goddess almost certainly means that she is a queen as well. There are nests all over this world. Nests full of dragons. All together, they make an almost unstoppable force. And believe me, there's only one team that can stop them." I Finished. And Draco knew, I wasn't just talking to him. I was talking to Voldemort as well.

"Don't mess with an angry dragon." I said. I walked up to Malfoy. Thunder followed at my heels. "You better be scared." I moved away and walked into Hogwarts. As soon as I was far enough. I started running. I got to the common room as fast as I could.

"What did I just do?" I asked myself. "_Why _did I just do that?"

_::Ira used to get incredibly protective over the dragon race.:: _Thunder explained. _::Malfoy must have really ticked you off.:: _

"But know Voldemort might do anything to stop me, or even make me join him." I complaind.

_::I know you won't join him.:: _Thunder argued.

"But Draco knows my weaknesses. He will go after Elmly." I Told her.

_::Stormfly will protect her.:: _

"One curse, and Stormfly's dead." I said. "How is that meant to help?" My voice broke. I sat in the chair closest to me.

_::I will protect her too.:: _Loki said in my head.

_::You heard?:: _I asked.

_::I can hear everything.:: _He informed me. _::I will make sure that Elmly is safe. I've never seen so much love for one sister.:: _I knew what that meant to him.

_::Thank you, so much.:: _I said.

"Amy!" Elmly said as she burst through the door. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Harry wants you. He asked me if I could find you. He said that he _really _needed to talk to you."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In the great hall." I set out immediately to find him. If Harry Potter needed me, then it was important. I noticed how I had drifted apart from them. I always considered them to be my closest friends. My best friends. Ever since I got tangled up in the mess with Thunder and my powers, I had completely forgotten about them. I entered the great hall to find Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"What do you need?" I asked, smiling.

"An army."

* * *

**So a rela short chaper here. normally I have a writing pad that I write on at school. but I forgot it and I ran out of chapters for typing up, so this came out of no where! Please review about what you thought about this chapter. OH! Get the avengers DVD form sainsburys! They ave the best deal for it. (Tesco said 8 pounds WHEN SPENDING 30 POUNDS IN STORE) sainsburys is only £8**


	19. Chapter 19

**OK! Next xhapter. I can't belive I've gottne this many chapters! this is the first chapter where an Avenger showes up. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! They were supposed to appier (Is that how you spell it?) in the 5th chapter. anyway, tell me if it's getting to long. I would like a few more reviews though. I might start asking for them. ALSO I'm still asking for names for Loki's dragon. please help me!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Sleeping weirdly

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. " I grinned.

"I heard your speech. If we're going to defeat Voldemort, then we need dragons." Harry said.

"I don't think all of Ira's army is just dragons, I think there are some like me, a half form." I explained.

"Right well, it's just that, if we have an army, we can win this war quickly."

"Whatever you need, just ask me or Thunder. Thunder will help more because she knows more about this stuff."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Ira died, I'm not sure how long ago, but she was goddess and a Queen. Ira was, I'm guessing, very powerful. Thunder knows a lot more about Ira then I do. I remember some things, like changing into a half form, but I don't know how to change back."

"How come Ira died?" Harry asked.

"Ira was out flying on Thunder." I decided to tell him, but I wanted to leave Loki out of this, something in the back of my head told me to do so. "There was a storm, Ira, being the dear devil, flew on any way. They weaved through the lightning bolts, but something distracted them, Thunder wasn't fast enough to dodge, so Ira got struck by lightning. She fell off of Thunder and she drowned." I said. "I was reincarnated into her. I think that she was already dead before I was borne, otherwise I'm pretty sure that she would have kicked Voldemort ass to hell and back." I chuckled. "I think all of the gods would."

"What time was Ira from?"

"Viking times." I replied.

"Thanks for telling me this." He stood up. I shook my head.

"It's fine." Harry walked out of the hall and I followed him. Harry turned for the Gryffindor common room and I turned for the Slytherin. I walked pass some class rooms, and came across something that shocked me.

It was a Gronkle, lying in the middle of the room.

_::What are you doing here?:: _I asked, knowing it was telepathic.

_::I was looking for you.:: _He said.

_::Well you found me, you should really get out of the school before they stun you and haul you off somewhere.:: _I warned.

_::Ok m'lady.:: _The Gronkle got up.

_::Please call me Amy.:: _I said politely.

_::Amy? You must be Ira's reincarnation.:: _He assumed.

_::Yes I am. How did you know?:: _I asked as I walked towards the court yard.

_::We all knew when Ira died that she would be reincarnated. We mourned for a month at the passing.:: _He said. _::We were overjoyed when word spread that Thunder had found you, I think we celebrated for a week at the news.::_

_::How did you get in here? There's a special barrier that they set up to keep anything outside the borders.:: _

_:Magic doesn't work well against Viking dragons. Modern day dragon cannot be tamed nor do they have the ability of telepathy. We were all blessed by Ira, and besides, the dragons from this time are just too big to be allowed.:: _

_::Is it only you with that opinion?:: _I asked.

_::Ask any dragon, they all think the same thing, the dragons from this time give us bad names. I've heard the legends, who would want to torch village when you can make friends and get free food?::_

_::Why indeed?:: _We walked in silence before we got to the court yard. _::What's your name?:: _I asked.

_::Boulder Breath.::_He said.

_::Awesome.:: _I muttered. Boulder Breath started his wings and flew away from the ground. They always reminded me of humming bird's wings. I walked away.

I walked back inside with a ghost of a smile on my face. I wanted to go to Hogsmead, but you couldn't go without an organised trip. I was so bored! There was nothing to do, I had already uploaded a video for YouTube, escorted a Gronkle out of the school and gone and seen Loki. I wanted to be with him now, more then ever. I wondered why that was.

_::You know you can talk to me anyway?:: _Loki asked.

_::Of course I do, but I want to talk to you in person.::_I said.

_::Missing me already?:: _He asked.

_::Honestly, yes.:: _I sighed. _::But I can't come and see again, people would get suspicious.::_

_::You could always go to sleep, I'm pretty sure that it works in the same way.:: _

_::Oh yeah! I forgot about that!:: _I said, but I didn't dare go to the common room; people would get suspicious, because why would I go to sleep in the middle of the day?

I walked to the edge of the forbidden forest and found the nearest tree. I dug my claws into the bark. Then I started climbing up the tree, there was something I wanted to try. I next started digging my toes/claws into the tree and moved my hands up. Dragon claws were extremely strong. I found a strong branch that would hold my weight. I hooked my tail over the branch and gently leaned back. I held onto the branch but uncurled my legs and let myself hang upside down. My tail was so heavy that it was about the same weight of my body! I wrapped my wings around my body and let my tail fin drift in front of my face. Sooner than I expected, I closed my eyes. Hanging upside down wasn't as uncomfortable as I previously thought.

(Line break)

_I was in a room, which weird because I was expecting the clearing. As I looked at it, it looked less and less like a room and more of a balcony looking over some kind of control room. There was a table sitting in the middle of the balcony. Two people were sitting at it. A woman with fire red hair and an African/American man looking over the control room._

_"Look at this video." The man said as he turned around. I saw the eye patch over his right eye. The man slid a phone over to the woman. I faintly heard someone singing, I couldn't quite work out who or what she (it defiantly sounded feminine) was singing._

_"What is it, sir?" The woman asked, she had a slight accent, was it Russian?_

_"The girl." _

_"She could be wearing a costume."_

_"We've checked, she isn't We want you to investigate. She's in England, so it'll take you a day or so to get there."_

_"When do I leave?" The woman asked._

_"Tomorrow." I crept closer to the table. I looked at the phone, it was the video of _me _singing who you are, and I was in my half form..._


	20. Chapter 20

**OH MY GOD! I'm on chapter 20! I didn't think I would get this far. (Que girly scream) Anyway, tell me if I'm taking to long on this story because there was an avenger who was supossed to show up in cahpter 5 in the early draft of the story. also chapters are becaoming shorter. Sorry about that. Amy is now taking requests! anything you want her to sing might be able to show up in this story or I might put them in a sperate fanfic. also, I want a name for Loki's dragon because I think he might show up in the story, and please, review. I want to know how you feel about this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon dragons nor any of the characters used from the avengers and harry potter. they are all property of Marvel and J.K. Rowling. I only own Elmly Ramona and Amy. **

* * *

Chapter 20

Howl

That shocked me, how could my brain randomly pull that out of nowhere? It all felt so real. My few seconds of consciousness ran out and I was plunged back into sleep again.

(Line break)

_"Amy." Someone muttered "Amy."_

_I slowly opened my eyes and I found myself in the clearing. _Our _clearing. I looked to my side to see Loki and felt myself grin._

_"Hey." I sat up._

_"Hello." He said._

_"I'm worried about you, you didn't tell me everything." I muttered._

_"I can't tell you the rest." He said._

_"Still waiting for the right moment?" I asked._

_"Yes." Loki smirked._

_"You are cruel." I mumbled. "Harry asked me about the dragon army today."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"I told him what happened to Ira, and said that my dragon army would fight with him. I want to stop Voldemort as soon as I can, I can't have any more innocent muggles be killed." _

_"Why?" Loki asked, he sounded annoyed. "Why would you command an army to protect mortals?"_

_"Because I want to help my people."_

_"You're people aren't mortals." Loki said loudly._

_"I've been living on this planet for 17 years before you came along, I'm muggle _borne. _I've been living around muggles and _mortals _all my life, you can't tell me who my people are. I haven't even met them!" I shouted. "I decide who my people are!" _

_Loki stayed silent. My temper had gotten the better of me again._

_"Sorry." I mumbled. _

_"Why?" Loki asked; his voice was soft._

_"I shouted at you, I had no reason to." _

_"No, the fault was mine. I forgot how protective Ira could be. It's been so many years..." His voice trailed off._

_I looked away from him. I fiddled with a bit of his cloths. "An army, are they all mine to command?"_

_"Every single one of them." He informed me._

_"How many are in the army?" I asked._

_"There are so many, there is more than one army. Each nest has one."_

_"How many nests are there?" I asked. "On Midgard."_

_"I honestly don't know." He lifted my face up to look at him. I leaned in; you can imagine what happened next._

_(Line break)_

_Sometime later, I eventually pulled away. What time was it again? Something was coming back to me... something, something, something... shit._

_"Crap!" I shouted. Loki looked very surprised at my sudden outburst."The talent contest!" _

_"How long have you been here?" Loki asked. _

_"I don't know!"_

_"Calm down. Just wake up, I'll be there when you perform and Amy," I looked at him again. "Good luck."_

_I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt his lips against mine once more and woke myself up. _

(line break)

I was still hanging upside down. It was just going dark. This made me loosen my tail too much and I fell, it did not go the way I wanted it to. I hit my head on the ground.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed and hit my head.

_::You really need to work on your swearing.:: _Loki said.

_::Shut up.:: _I said. I got up and launched myself into the air and flew to the castle, it only took me a few seconds. I landed/dived into the courted yard. I ran straight to the common room. Thankfully there were people still there. I found Ramona comforting Elmly (and dragons) by the fire.

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon." I stepped towards them.

"AMY!" Elmly screamed. She jumped up and threw her arms around me. "Where have you been?"

"I've been sleeping outside." I said. "What's all the fuss?"

"You've been gone for hours, I thought... I thought..." Her voice trailed off.

"Hey, I'm ok. I always will be." I said. "What time is it?"

"Five to." Ramona said.

"Five to what?" I hated when it people said that.

"Eight."

"SHIT!" I shouted; that was the second time I had said that. The whole common room went silent. "Sorry."

_::Ok, ok, you're late, there's o need to swear.:: _Thunder muttered.

"Hey, I said sorry." I turned to Elmly. "Have you got the camera?"

"It's upstairs." I went to go and get my heels, my IPod and the camera for Elmly.

_::You better run.:: _Stormfly said helpfully.

"See ya." I said and headed for the door.

"Oh, you're last again!" Elmly shouted before I got out. I started running for the great hall. I remembered something as I ran.

(Line break)

_"Look at this video."_

_"What is it, sir?"_

_"The girl."_

_"she could be wearing a costume."_

_"We've checked, she isn't. We want you to investigate. She's in England so it'll take you a day or o to get there."_

_"When do I leave?"_

_"Tomorrow."_

(Line break)

I froze as I got into the great hall. That couldn't be real, could it? I shook my head. Maybe I should tell Loki? No that would just freak him out. I had just made it up.

I walked up to professor McGonagall. "I am so sorry I'm late."

"Oh don't worry, we weren't going to star without you, any way you're the show closer." I nodded and headed back stage. I slipped on my heels and listened to what I was going to sing. Time passed, I didn't notice.

I wasn't sure if the school would... approve of my song choice. It wasn't a well known song, but I liked it. It was about Werewolves.

_"And finally, the one you've all been waiting for... AMELIA STRONGHOLD!" _The announcer shouted.

I plugged my IPod into the speakers and walked on stage. The crowd cheered of course I spotted Loki. I winked at him. I mentioned for the music to start.

_If you could only see, _

_the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, _

_I howl and hoop hard.  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart._

My fingers claw your skin,

_ Try to tear my way in  
you are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
my fingers claw your skin, _

_try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

Howl, howl  
Howl, howl

(I walked to the small set of stairs that lead into the crowed. I stopped at the top and sung the next verse.)

_ There is no holding back,_

_I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, _

_I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now,_

_ the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground  
like some child possessed,_

_the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you tear out all your tenderness_

(I started walking into the crowd. Everyone was clapping to the beat. They looked like they really enjoyed it.)__

And howl, howl  
Howl, howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters...  
(Hunters, hunters, hunters)  
Hunters, hunters, hunters

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound

(I stopped in front of Elmly and looked into the camera.)_  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

And howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
It starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

(I walked back on to stage.)__

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground.

I finished the song and the crowd absolutely loved it. I couldn't believe that I was that _good._

_::As always, you were amazing.:: _Loki said.

_::Thanks, I don't know when the shows stop.:: _I admitted.

_::I'll be there for every single show.:: _I smiled at that. Little did I know, I would be leaving in less than a month.

* * *

**here's todays instalment of the knight fury. If anybody's figured out why I called it that, then tell me! So review, like, follow. Do what you want.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, 21 chapters and you're still with me. Thank you to ALL who have read this story right from the crappy begining. any way, I've put up anoymouse review cuz I didn't know that I didn't allow them (Confusing right?) So any one who doens't have an accout can now tell me what they think about this story. OK there were a few things I missed out in the last AN, like the fact that if you see this ... when Amy's singing, it means that the note's carrying on and if after you see some thing in bracket like this :**

**_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters...  
(Hunters, hunters, hunters)_**

**It means that the back up singers are singing whilest Amy's still singing the note. I forgote to add that in the last chapter. **

**I was watching War Horse before this and I turned it off when Tom Hiddleston (Yes he's in there) Got shot cause I almost cried. NO REALLY I DID! any way on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Acid

"Thank you Amy, you've made the night once more!" One of the judges shouted. I knew that the crowd would be voting so the judges wouldn't bother giving verdicts today. I smiled. The noise from this crowd alone would get me through to the final. I walked off of the stage and Thunder was waiting.

"Hey there, my dragon." I greeted her.

_::What?:: _Her confusion was shown on her face.

"I don't know either." I Laughed. Thunder just stood there looking even more confused. I laughed at her face.

_::What?:: _She asked again.

"_you!" _Then I broke out in another fit of giggles.

"Amy!" Elmly said. "You are defiantly the best singer _ever!" _She paused. "Well there was another person, she was quite good. I think her name was Yolanda, I think that was her name..." She trailed off.

"Right." I said. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"What! No! I'm not tired!" She said.

"Right, right. What's the time again?" I asked sarcastically. "Come on princess." 'Princess' was the nickname I used for her ever since she was little... well little_r _I started walking to the common room.

"Where's Ramona?" I asked after a while.

"She went straight to the common room." Elmly said. "She's in a bit of a bad mood since you won't get her a dragon."

"She'll get a dragon; I just have to figure out which one is the right one for her." I mumbled.

_::What about a Chang Wing?:: _Thunder suggested.

"I'll ask her." I said. Why hadn't I thought of a Change Wing before? It would seem the perfect dragon for her. She was always good at hiding. We said the password and entered the common room. There were still people arriving. I spotted Ramona sitting by the fire; she had saved us a space.

"Hey Ramona." I said. "I think I have just the right dragon for you." She perked right up when I said 'dragon.'

"Which one?" Ramona asked.

"A Change Wing. They can spray acid and have the ability to change their skin colour; they're in the mystery class." I gave her the details.

"That sounds awesome." She said.

"I thought you would like it."

"I could spray acid in Malfoy's eyes!"

"Ok..."

"He'd be blind."

"I think you're getting a bit carried away here, Ramona." I tried to say.

"I'd love to see the look on his face when I bring that dragon into the common room."

"Ok Ramona, I get it, you hate Malfoy. Now do you want a dragon or not?" I asked.

"Get the dragon, get the dragon." She clapped her hands like a hyper active 5 year old.

"Come with me." I said.

"Where are we going?" Ramona asked.

I smirked at her. "To the court yard."

(Line Break)

"Oh my, it's bloody freezing." Ramona shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Thunder, summon a Change Wing please." I commanded. Thunder roared, just like what she did with Stormfly, but it was slightly different. It couldn't be detected by human ears.

"Why is she roaring?!" Ramona shouted over the noise. Thunder stopped.

_::I'm summoning a Change Wing.:: _She told Ramona. _::It'll take a while to get here.::_

"How long?"

_::About another hour or so.:: _

"What do we do now?" Ramona asked. I looked at her and smiled evilly.

"TAG!" I hit her shoulder and ran away.

_::Oh no, not this again.:: _Thunder moaned.

"HEY! You have the speed and the agility of the Night Fury! I'm only human!" Ramona shouted and ran after me. I laughed as she tried to catch me, but failed every time.

"You really are rubbish at tag." I said as I ran. My dress had a huge rip in the middle of the skirt so my legs could stretch out far.

"Time out!" She shouted breathlessly after a while.

"What? Are you getting sleepy?" I asked. She sat down on the side of the wall, I sat down next to her.

"Tag." She said unenthusiastically, she flicked my scaled arm. She showed no signs of disgust when she touched me.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I asked.

"What bother me?" Ramona asked.

"Me like this." I gestured to myself, "in this form."

"No, it doesn't bother me, of course it doesn't. I knew you a little when we started here. I thought you were just the shy girl who I shared a dorm with. At least, I know you're not shy at all. You're actually quite intimidating, even without the scales 'n' tails." Ramona told me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You know I think I should be in a different house. Slytherin doesn't really suit me."

"What about those first years I saw you picking on?" I asked.

"Ok aside from that." Ramona admitted. "It wasn't even me. That was stupid old Pansy Parkinson."

"Really? It looked an awful lot like you, you know, with your blond hair and your blue eyes." I said.

"Hey," She threw her hand up. "She pushed me into it." I saw the ghost of a smile on her face. "I don't think you should be in Slytherin either, I haven't seen you pick on anybody."

"I thought that too." I admitted. "But looking at Ira's memories, it shows that she's quite mean."

Ramona's smile fell a little; she looked a little confused as well. "Who's Ira?"

I bit my lip, I only realised that I hadn't told her about Ira. "Ramona, Ira is me."

"What do you mean 'Ira is me'?" She asked. "Does that mean you're a different person? Does it mean you're from another planet? Are you even called Amy Scarlet Stronghold? Was that all a ruse?" She gasped. "That's what you meant when you said you were a goddess and a queen."

"Ok let's start form the top. I am Ira, no, no, yes, no and yes." I said. "Ira was the previous goddess of dragons and fire, and then she died. I am her reincarnation. I don't have _all_ of her memories but I have her powers." I explained.

"How did she die?"

"She got hit by lightning then she drowned."

"Care to elaborate?"

I smiled lightly. "She and Thunder were flying-"

"Thunder was her dragon?" Ramona cut in.

"Yes, anyway, she and Thunder flew into storm. Ira got distracted, Thunder didn't have time to avoid a bolt of lightning and Ira got hit. She fell off of Thunder and into a sea they were flying over. The lightning must have stunned her." I left out Loki again, something told me to.

"How long ago was this?" Ramona asked.

"I don't know; I wish I did though." I said.

"Wow, how long have you known about being a goddess?" She asked.

"I've known ever since Thunder saved me from the fall." I answered.

"Poor you."

"Why?"

"All of this must be hard for you."

"How? Sure it's some freaky crap, but I have Thunder to help me through it." I said. We sat in an awkward silence for a bit before Ramona decided to end it by changing the subject.

"A Change Wing."

"A mystery class dragon." I said almost automatically.

"I don't really know. Mystery class dragons are in that class because we don't really know how they work." I explained.

"Who's we?" She asked.

"The rest dragon population." I answered.

"So I'll be lucky if one comes?" Ramona asked.

"Yes." We sat in silence until...

"Is that flapping?" She asked.

"Yes, Change Wing is here." I stood up to meet it. The dragon landed in the middle of the court yard. **(I'll upload a picture on my Deviant art account as fast as I can.) **"Hey there." I said kindly to it.

_::You called?:: _She asked, her voiced had senesce of authority to it.

"Yes." I said. "Do you have a rider?"

_::No.:: _She said strait away.

"Would you like one?" I asked.

The Change Wing paused. _::Yes.:: _She said. I smiled.

"Ramona, come here." She crept forward. "Very gently, reach your hand to her snout." Ramona fingers slowly crept towards it. I held her wrist to steady her shaking hand. The Chang wing snorted lightly and Ramona's fingers snapped back.

She took a deep breath and looked like she was going to try again. She flicked her eyes to me. "I can't do it." I sighed, I was very annoyed.

"Hey, you wanted a dragon, you have to make the connection."

"What connection?"

"A telepathic connection. "

"Ok." Ramona mumbled. She slid her hand towards the dragon's snout; I still held her wrist. When she was a few inches away, I told her to stop. I let go of her wrist.

"Let the dragon make the choice." I mumbled.

The Change Wing waited. I moved towards Ramona, but then snapped its head back.

"Don't tense up, she can feel." I said.

I watched Ramona as she relaxed. The dragon saw this too. She extended her snout to Ramona's hand and waited a little more. "It's ok." I said to the dragon. The Change Wing then pressed her snout into Ramona's waiting hand. She let out a breath. "What are you going call her?" I asked. Ramona starched the dragon behind the horns.

"Acid." Ramona said. "You told me that Change Wings spray acid."

_::A perfect name.:: _Acid said.


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG! I haven't updated in soooooooo long! Can you forgive me? Anyway, this is a short chapter today, but I've been working on a new story, but I'm not going to post it yet. It's a thor fanfic. Bascicaly, loki was never abandond by Laufey, so he stayed on jotunheim and became the prince. It features Ira, as you know, and Thunder. **

* * *

Chapter 22

Purring in the face of danger

After we got back to the common room and introduce Acid to the rest of the house, I went to bed. At midnight, I would sneak over to see Loki and learn how to get out of this form. Soon, I feel into a deep sleep. Loki was already waiting for me.

* * *

_"__I'm wondering why you can sing the way you do." Loki said. I opened my eyes to see him lying next to me. I was comfortable so I made no move to get up._

_"__I've always been able to sing." I mumbled and turned to face him._

_"__So had Ira." I smiled. I didn't care how much I had in common with her. I had to face it, I was her, and she was me._

_"__It might be a combination of the two." I suggested. Loki rolled on to his side to face me._

_"__Why are you here?" He asked._

_"__I'm catching up on a few hours of sleep before I come to see you. I want to know how to get out of this form." I explained._

_"__Why do you want to change back?" _

_"__Having a tail would knock over numerous people and other stuff. My claws would shred my books and every quill I pick up will break because of my strength." I listed. "And I highly doubt that I will be able to fit into my school robes."_

_"__Ah, that I did not anticipate." Loki muttered._

_"__Hmm.." I trailed off. We laid there in silence for a bit before Loki asked:_

_"__Why did you summon that Change Wing?" _

_I wasn't even going to bother asking how he knew that so I just shrugged and said, "My friend wanted a dragon and she was annoying me. My only choices were to give her what she wanted or be annoyed for the rest of my life."_

_"__I'm sure your teachers won't like you giving out dragons to every student." Loki said._

_"__I'm not going to _give _everyone a dragon." I said._

_"__You should make sure that the other dragons are ok with this."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__Some of them didn't like the way Ira ruled." He explained._

_"__How can you get me out of this form?" I asked, changing the subject._

_"__It's hard to explain." Loki said. "It's either very complicated or a form of shape shifting. I expect it's the latter."_

_"__Shape shifting?" I asked. It was a stupid question, I know, but I loved the sound of his voice._

_"__Shape shifting is a form of magic where-" And that's where I got bored. I cut him off by pressing my lips to his._

_"__I got bored." I muttered._

* * *

_Sometime later I remembered that this was a dream... time to see Loki for real. "I'll see you later." I said and woke myself up._

* * *

I blinked twice before getting into gear. I threw the quilt off me and got my harness. Thunder and Acid were sleeping in the middle of the dorm. I saw Ramona in her bed, sleeping peacefully. I kicked Thunder lightly.

"Come on lazy bones." I whispered.

_::What do you want?:: _She asked sleepily.

"I need to get out of this form." I argued. I grabbed Framherja; it had felt like ages since I had last used it.

_::Why?:: _Thunder asked.

"Do I have to?" I whined. Together, we crept down stairs. Thankfully for us, not a floorboard creaked... there was a soft meow though. Elmly's cat, Jaffa, jumped onto a chair next to me and started purring. Loudly.

"Jaffa! Shut up you fatty!" I whispered. Then he meowed again.

_::He says he wants food.:: _Thunder translated.

"Oh please! He always wants food." Not fussed in the slightest that she can hear him. If could hear owls, who's to say she can't hear cats? Then Jaffa meowed again, rather too loudly for my taste.

_::He says that he needs it.:: _Thunder said.

"Fine! God cat, you're a lethal weapon to cat lovers." I muttered darkly. His bowl was by the fire place. Jaffa ran to me as soon as he saw me reach for the food. When I poured some out, he shouved the bag out of the way when he thought there was enough in the bowl.

_::He says thank you.:: _Thunder said. The orange one purred again. _::How can he purr when eating.:: _

"I've simply stopped asking questions because he nearly always purrs. In my opinion, he could purr in the face of danger." I told her as I walked out of the door.

_::How is that even possible?:: _Thunder asked.

"Simply, there was this dog that was tied to a post and Jaffa sat just far enough away, so he could get hurt, and he sat there and purred. I think it was just to annoy the dog." I explained.

I walked in the shadows, I was jet black, so it didn't matter to me..I didn't realise that a cat sat in front of me until I steeped on it. Mrs Norris yelped and looked at me evilly. "If you even _dare _of running off so help me-" But the cat just got up and ran. She didn't care. "Shit!" I whispered.

_::Shall we run?:: _Thunder asked.

"Yes." I muttered and then we took off. Somehow we were still silent. I skidded into the court yard and got my harness on. I jumped on Thunders back and we flew strait up into the sky. We levelled out a few minutes later. I noticed that the moonlight was silver on my skin.

_::Do you want o have a fly one last time?:: _Thunder asked. I smiled as I unhooked my harness. I spread my wings and back flipped off of her. She kept flying though. I just missed her tail and started diving. Around 5 seconds later I snapped pen my wings and soared over the woods. Thunder glided towards me to join my flight.

"Which way?" I asked.

_::Follow me.:: _for some reason, she wouldn't actually tell me where Loki's clearing was. She always lead the way. I didn't mind though.

While we were flying, I did a few tricks like circling around thunder and earning an few eye rolls.

"I'm only having fun." I said with a smile. I saw the clearing and started to land.

* * *

**if I told you, the cat Jaffa was actualy my cat, what would you do? And yes I call hm fatty, the orange one, sir purrsalot (Get it?) and puss puss. Write your thoughts and feelings in the comment box because it would be nice to have a few more reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: OMG I haven't updated in ages! I am soooooooo sorry! I really wish I could update more often like once a week, but if I'm being realistic... it'll probably be once or twice a month. in a few chapters very thing will speed up I swear it. I've just been busy with school work and a new story me and my friend are writing (AKA Filmlover733). any way, hope you like it. Review if you can and... enjoy.**

**Discaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OC's. The Avengers, Harry Potter and How to train your draon come from the mind of Dreamworks, J.k Rowling and Marvel... Thank god for them!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Forming

We landed next to Loki in the clearing. I had a huge smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. My sister told me that if you smile, then it confuses people." I said.

"Well you're not wrong." Loki muttered. I took Framherja off of my back and held it in my hands.

"I'm ready for some target practise." I chuckled. I couldn't remember the last time I had used my bow.

"Follow me, if you please." Loki walked into the forest. I eagerly followed him. I had already guessed at where we were going. We arrived in the smaller clearing around 2 minutes later. There were more targets, but they were all different sizes. Some were small and others were big. Not to big though, that would just be overly easy. I smirked to myself. I aimed Framherja at the target that was smallest and furthest away. I pulled the string of Framherja back and the flaming arrow came alive. I shot it as soon as I was ready, which was strait away. It hit the bull's-eye. My smile grew larger.

I shot the rest at the rest of the targets much more quickly. On some I shot more than once. Some I allowed to miss, but it was fun when I split an arrow in half. I moved around the targets as well. I wanted to run, I couldn't stay still! Sometimes I even barrel rolled, just for the fun of it. When I had finished, I walked back to Loki, slinging Framherja around my back. He had a smirk on his face too.

"Well done, I think you have a new record." Loki said.

"Is that it? Well done?" I asked.

"What else would you like?" He asked.

"I can think of a few things." I whispered and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine . I stood on my tip toes to deepen the kiss and wrapped my own arms around the back of his neck. I could have happily stayed there for the rest of my life.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Loki asked and pulled away.

"Maybe, I don't care." I shrugged.

"I heard that you wanted to get out of this half form." He said.

"Oh yeah." I said. I slid my hands away from his neck.

"Follow me." Loki said and held my hand as he pulled me back through the forest. I was a little disappointed.

"So how do I change back?" I asked.

"It's pretty easy." He said when we got back to the bigger clearing. "You need to put away any anger or any other emotions and leave your mind blank. Focus only on your human form."

I nodded and closed my eyes. It helped me concentrate. Slowly, but surely, I felt my wings shrink and fold into my back. My fins faded and my tail was next to go. My skin became lighter and my scales melted. My ears shrank and, as they did so, I realised that I couldn't hear as well. The fins on the side of my face shrank as well. I opened my eyes, they were human eyes. I felt my teeth, they were human too. Then I realised that the harness I wore still fitted me. The dress wasn't hanging loose like the rest of my cloths would have. It felt like it had shrunk as well.

"Cool." I mumbled. "Thanks for helping." I said to Loki.

"It was mainly all you." He said. I looked at my hands. No claws, no scales, just the ugly scares that I had gotten over the years. I sighed. I didn't know how late it was. I had probably been here longer then I thought.

"I should be getting back." I muttered.

"Ok." He said. "I'll look forward to your next visit."

"See ya." I said with an accent form nowhere in particular. Apparently, I was part English, part German, part Irish and part Viking... I had looked up my family tree."Thunder!" I called. She looked at me and I gestured for her to come closer.

_::What do you want?:: _she asked. _::Oh, so you've changed back?:: _

"No shit Sherlock!" I said sarcastically. Both Loki and Thunder looked at me with a confused expression. I rolled my eyes. "Come on." I said and Thunder walked over. I hauled myself onto the saddle and click the harness into place. "We're going back to Hogwarts now."

_::Good, I'm tiered.:: _She said.

"I'll see you again as soon as I can." I promised.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." Loki warned. I tilted my head in confusion. Loki smiled at my expression and then Thunder launched into the air.

Over the days that I knew Thunder and Loki, my hair had grown considerably longer. It was awfully messy too. I no longer plaited it or even brushed it. I didn't have time and well... I just couldn't be bothered.

"Thunder why has my hair grown so much?" I asked.

_::Ira had really long hair. My guess is that your body is trying to replicate it in every way.:: _Thunder explained.

"Oh... Well I've always wanted longer hair... ish." I said.

_::As far as I know you've always had long hair.:: _She said.

"That's why I added the ish." I said.

_::Oh... what does ish mean?:: _I groaned. _::What?:: _She asked innocently. She kept asking what for the rest of the flight. I just ignored her after a while. Thunder got really annoyed at one point and stopped talking to me all together.

We glided over the clouds. I loved how they looked in the moon light. I wondered what they would look like in the setting sun. I also loved how the wind felt on my face. It was refreshing, a break from the frantic life I have. All this other stuff had made it worse. Like the fact that Voldemort had started killing muggles and all those who thought they were equal to us, made it even worse to the fact that _I _was a muggle born in Slytherin. I feared for my family's life. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them.

Then there was the fact that I was a goddess. A goddess... I've never really believed in gods before. I always thought it was a bunch of silly superstation. But then I have always asked myself '_where has all of those legends come from?'_ It's scary to know that there's gods out there, in space, but even scarier to know that there's other thing's as well. And that they may not be nice when we meet them.

I sighed, coming back to the present. I seemed to always make thing's a bigger problem than they are. I didn't realise how far we had flown until Thunder said we were coming into land. She started diving, but she didn't tuck her wings in. That way the wind didn't whistle past her wings. We levelled into land when we saw the court yard. The hardest part was getting back to the common room.

_::Don't knock anything over.::_ I said. I got off of her and started walking. The stones hurt my feet because I didn't bring any shoes. _::Hopefully Flich has gone back to his hole.:: _I said. It had been nearly an hour ago when Mrs Norris had sought us out. We padded through the corridors. Thunder swished her tail a few times. I heard a muffled thump.

I Pulled Framherja off of my shoulder and pulled the string back. All of this took about a second. The fire eliminated the corridors and I looked around, trying to see who was there. I heard a shuffle and pointed in the direction it came from.  
"Don't shoot." Someone whispered.

"Where are you?" I hissed. "I won't hesitate to shoot."

"Don't worry I know." The person said. "I'm down here." Turned out I was pointing to high. I stepped forward. "Don't step on me!"

"Then show yourself." I said. The air fluttered around my feet and I saw Harry Potter about to get up. I saw the water like material in his hand. I loosened the string and the fire died. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's a secret." Harry said. He got up. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Don't." I warned and slung Framherja around my shoulder. "I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"Deal." He said. I nodded before turning around and walking to my common room.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: HELLO! I am back. Finally, this is the chapter when the Avenger arrives. ok you've probably worked out who it is, and if you don't the chapter gives a clue. OK on with the story. Sorry if I got a name wrong.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Romanoff

I crept into the common as silently as I could and looked around. There was no one there. I let out a sigh of relief. Of course there was no one there; it was the middle of the night. I walked towards the stairs to the girls section of the tower, but before I reached it, something caught my eye... something orange.

"Jaffa." I said and looked at the seat he was sitting on. He looked like he had smug smile on his face. He was awake, which puzzled me; normally he'd be dead to the world by now. I stared at him as I confirmed the smug smile on his face. He _knew._"I don't have a bloody clue how you know anything, cat, but if you tell another living soul, so help me... I'll throw you out of the window." I threatened.

Jaffa's expression changed from smug to something that made him look like he was saying _'No you won't'. _I let out a sigh of frustration. "Shut up fatty." I said.

I walked past the chair and the cat and up to my dorm. I needed some sleep. Not upside down, not uncomfortably, just sleep. I entered the room and the cat slid past me. He jumped on Ramona's bed. I crept into mine, not bothering to change into PJ's because that might be suspicious.

I stretched out on the bed and finally got some sleep. Proper sleep.

(Line break)

When I woke the next morning I was greeted by a furious Ramona. "Hey Ramona." I said.

"I hate your cat." She muttered darkly.

"Why?" I asked.

"He kept waking me up last night." She said. "All he did was purr and meow."

"That's kind of what Jaffa does." I said. I got out of bed.

"Hey, you got out of your half form." Ramona said.

"Hmm... I must have de-formed in the middle of the night."

"Just as well, it's Monday today." I nodded in agreement with her.

"Here's a fact about the orange one, if you just push him down the bed then he'll leave you alone." I said.

"That's the thing, I did. But he wouldn't shut up." She complained.

"I wonder why." I mumbled. Of course I knew exactly why. Stupid cat... well he must have been quite clever really. I got finished changing and I asked Ramona, "How's the dragon?"

"She's amazing." Ramona squealed. "Thanks you so much for finding her. She and the other's are in the common room."

"Ok." I said. I walked down the stairs. I saw Thunder, Acid and Stormfly tangled in a head of scales, tails and wings. I tilted my head and smirked. _::Morning dragons.:: _I greeted them in the telepathy way. It was, probably, the only way they would hear me. They looked dead to the world. I got grumbles and snorts as a reply, even a _::I didn't do it.:: _from Stormfly. Thinking it best not to disturb them, I went down to the great hall for breakfast.

I was surprised to see none of the speakers there from last night. They had all been moved, leaving the Great Hall the way it should be. I kept forgetting the power of magic sometimes. I took my seat at the table.

* * *

In my opinion, the day was boring. I didn't have the talent contest to look forward too, or the powers of the Night Fury. The day passed quickly, but as ever, I was the centre of gossip. At the end of the day, I sat down in my favourite chair in the common room. I tried to forge all of the things I had heard the girls whisper at the back of the class room. I had just kept my head down and got on with my work.

I had to take my mind of things, so I got out a piece of parchment (there's never any paper) and a pencil I kept in my room for doodle emergences. I started drawing a picture of the first thing that came into my head. Loki. I sighed as I finished. It wasn't great, none of my drawings ever were. I'm more at home drawing dragons.

"Hey."

"AH!" I jumped out of the chair and shouted at the same time. Elmly just watched with amusement.

"I haven't seen you all day." Elmly said. She didn't bother helping me up. I folded the picture of Loki in half. I didn't want Elmly to get suspicious.

"Can I learn how to fly?" She asked.

"Maybe, but you need a saddle and a harness if you want to be safe." I said.

"Can I learn how to fly?" Ramona asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" I asked/shouted.

"Over there." She said, pointing to the door. "I was playing with Acid."

"Like I said to Elmly not until you have a harness and saddle." I repeated.

"What were you drawing?" Elmly asked.

"Err..." I couldn't tell Elmly or Ramona or ANY ONE (for that matter) about Loki. I don't know why (apart from the fact that he told me not to) something told me that I was too dangerous.

"Let's see." Elmly said. She lunged for the piece of paper, she caught it, but before she could open it, I snatched it off her. I held it way above her head because she was short for her age. Little did I know that Ramona snuck up behind me and grabbed the piece of paper from me.

"RAMONA!" I screamed. She was about to open it when I tackled her to the ground. I took the paper and got up.

"Unfair." She moaned.

"Don't mess with a goddess." I said.

"I keep forgetting that." She said. I helped her up.

"What's so special about the picture any way?" Elmly asked.

"It's nothing just..." I trailed off.

"'Just' what?" She asked.

"'Just' none of your business. I looked at the time. 8 o'clock. "Elmly time for bed."

"But I'm not tired!" She whined, out raged.

"No but's." I said. I followed her up the stairs and got ready for bed myself. I had missed a few nights sleep seeing Loki. Thunder padded into the room just as I was about to get into bed.

(Line break)

He next morning I got up and repeated the morning routine. Get up, get dressed, argue with Pansey, then going down to breakfast. In the common room, Acid and Stormfly were by the fire. Thunder had followed me down the stairs and now to the great hall. I sighed at the day's lessons.

Herbology

History of magic

Charms

And defence against the dark arts (groan.)

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

I was failing in charms. I had no idea how I got through OWL's. Apparently I had gotten an E. It must have been all the extra training Hermione put me through. It defiantly didn't help now.

"Come on Amy, you can do it!" Professor Flickwit said. I had forgotten what I was supposed to be doing.

"I'm hopeless at charms." I complained.

"You can't be that bad." The professor said. I tried again. I waved my wand and... BOOM! Something exploded.

"Oops." I said.

"Never mind." Flickwit muttered. "Try again later." I sighed and sat down. I expected that my face was covered in soot.

_::I didn't know something like that could explode.:: _Loki muttered in my head.

_::Shut up.:: _I said. He chuckled before going silent. Loki had spoken to me nearly every lesson. If he did that in defence against the dark arts... well I think my vacant face just might get me a detention.

"Excuse me, Professor Flickwit," I heard Professor Dumbledore say. "Please may I borrow Miss Stronghold?"

I heard my name. "Yes, yes, of course." Flickwit said.

"Do I need my stuff?" I asked.

"No leave it here." Dumbledore said.

I quickly followed the professor. "There's someone who needs to see you."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I think it's better if she told you herself." Dumbledore said.

"Hmm..." I wondered who it could be. I stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"She's in there. I'll leave you two to become acquainted." He said. I wondered inside and saw Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawks, sitting on his perch. I stroked him a little. He looked awfully dishevelled. I guessed that he would be reborn soon.

"That's a strange bird." I heard someone speak.

"Hello?" I asked and turned around. I saw a red head looking out of the balcony. "Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff." She said and turned around. And it was the red headed Avenger.

"Oh my god." I muttered.


	25. Chapter 25

**I am SO sorry this took so long! I lost my note book and it took me ages to edit the parts i didn't want or need. I'm off school today becasue of the snow, my bus didn't come. Anyway, it's taken 20 chapter for natasha to get here because she was supposed to com in chapter 5 in the first draft. Hope you like it. please review, i know this is a short chapter and HAPPY NEW YEAR! (I'm sorry it took so long) **

* * *

Chapter 25

Welcome to hell

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We saw your video on you tube." Natasha shrugged. "They sent me to investigate."

"Yes... ok." I said nodding. "But who's 'we'?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D." She told me.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked. I did not know what S.H.I.E. L.D was and, frankly, I wouldn't like to find out.

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, we monitor threats." Natasha said.

"That's a bit of a mouth full." I muttered.

"That's why we have the acronym." She said. Wait, I had seen that before... but where was it? Oh no.

"That's what's on the back of the speakers!" I said. Natasha looked puzzled. "We're having this talent contest and on the back of the speakers there's a logo with those words on." I explained. I remembered that I had a picture of it stored in my IPod. I showed the picture to her when I had gotten in up. "Here."

She looked at it and nodded. "We funded them."

"Why the logo?" I asked.

"In the sicker we have a tracking device. However we did lose the signal when it came... here." Natasha gestured to the room and I knew she meant the school. "How come your IPod's working?" She asked. "Your headmaster said something about my devices not working."

I shrugged. "It always works. I don't know why." Natasha looked at me in a way that made me get the shivers.

"You don't look like you do in your video. Why?" She asked.

"I can change." I shrugged. I checked the time, the lesson was going to end soon and I needed to get my stuff.

"Show me?" She asked.

"No. Not here. I don't want to shred my uniform, maybe later." I said. I turned and walked to the door. "You coming or what?" I asked and started walking down the stairs. I heard her follow me. "Now I have a... friend that isn't exactly human. Don't scream when you see her." I warned. Thunder was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Please, I've seen a few things that aren't human; I can handle whatever you throw at me." She said.

"Well I hope you can catch this one." I said. We reached the bottom of the stairs and Thunder was waiting for me.

_::What did Dumbledore need?:: _She asked before Natasha came into view.

"You'll see." I said as Natasha walked through. She looked at Thunder with no surprise and no shock. I could barley read her facial expressions. "Thunder, I'd like you to meet Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow, Natasha, this is Thunder, my Night Fury."

"That's a dragon." She said.

"Yeah, but she's special." I said.

_::Very special.:: _Thunder said and I had no doubt that Natasha could hear.

"I've seen her before." She mumbled.

"Really?" I asked.

_::Yeah, I've seen you too.:: _Thunder growled. I didn't know why she was so angry all of a sudden.

"Thunder, be nice." I warned.

_::Don't worry, I am.:: _

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

_::Why don't you ask her?:: _

"Natasha?" I asked and turned to her.

"It was only a couple of months ago," she swallowed and all of a sudden looked quite nervous, "after the attack of New York."

"Thunder, what were you doing there?" I asked.

_::I had found you and was telling... Thor.:: _

"Liar." I said. "Tell me the real reason." But that's when the students were coming out of the rooms, going to their next lesson.

_::Too late, better go get your stuff.:: _Thunder told me.

"This isn't over." I said and stormed off to charms, then changing to a run if I was going to get there in time.

By the time I had gotten to charms, everyone was gone. I snuck in to get my things and then ran out. Natasha had followed me and she was standing on the other side of the door. I realised that it was Defence against the dark arts next.

"Err... If you'd like to come with me then I'll show you my next lesson." I said.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"Defence against the Dark Arts." I said darkly.

* * *

Having Natasha with me was the worst thing Dumbledore has ever done for me. When I got to the Defence against the Dark Arts class room, I was late.

"Miss Stronghold, we're so thankful that you could join us." Professor Snape had said when I entered. "And it seems that you've brought a friend." He wasn't talking about Thunder, he was talking about Natasha. Everyone turned around to look at us.

"Erm... this is Agent Natasha Romanoff, some may know her as the Black Widow. Err... she needs to monitor me for some kind of government agency." I said and walked to my seat. I could almost feel Draco Malfoy about to laugh and reach for his wand because she's a muggle.

"But sir! She's a muggle, they're not allowed to be anywhere near the school, let alone be in the classes." I heard him say.

"If professor Dumbledore thinks that it's safe then you have nothing to worry about, do you Malfoy?" I said as Natasha walked over to sit next to me.

"Enough." Snape said. "Although Miss Stronghold is correct, she shouldn't be talking."

Why did _I_ get the blame? He spoke first! I thought angrily in my head.

"What did he call me?" Natasha asked as she sat down.

"A muggle, it means that you don't have any magic." I whispered. "Just be thankful he only called you _that_." I said. I sighed as I got to work. My next hour was going to be horrible.

Welcome to hell. I thought to myself.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I havent up dated for a while. My imagenations beenm all over the place and I got writers block. I'm behind on like three updates and I am sorry for that. I've given my self a kick up the ass and decided to just let the story write it self. I do have a plot for this and it's finally flowing into it. Yay! **

**the biggest reason I haven't up dated in a while is that me and my friend Filmlover 733 have come up with a bunc of Avengers fanfics and we were working out the plots for them. So far there's one series which has erm I think... 5 or 6 books. then there's three others that aren't really connected and have different plots and are in different fanfic worlds. As it is a joint fanfic we are going to creat a new account called Quink or something like that. It probably wont happen for a few months, but keep your eyes open. **

**Disclaimer (I have got to start remembering to put these in) I don't own avengers HTTYD or Harry potter. they belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, Marvel and Dreamworks. I only own my OC's**

**EDIT: oh and you'll need this URL: watch?v=NC_his0-SKw**

* * *

Chapter 26 

Girl with One Eye

I wanted to forget what had happened in defence against the dark arts, but unfortunately, I couldn't. No one would let me. We had gotten through half of the lesson and Draco somehow found a way to annoy Natasha (word of warning, don't do that) and a long story short, she ended up pinning him to the ground. Not the nicest thing to see but it was bloody funny. Of course I had gotten into so much trouble... I hated to think what would happen when Draco's parents found out. Sure I was angry at him, but I was way angrier at Natasha. I already had my mind set on what song I was going to sing on Saturday.

Dinner was a nightmare too. No one sat near me, except for Ramona, Elmly and Natasha. The dragons had wondered into the forbidden forest some time ago. My idea was that they were tired of being cooped up and not being able to spread their wings. I had to fly soon too. Now that I had unlocked my other form, I was already feeling the ach of my wings pressed against my back.

Ramona seemed obsessed with Natasha. She kept asking her questions about what she does and the attack on New York, since we were asleep at the time. Most of them were answered with "that's classified" others were either really long or really short. I didn't spend long eating. As soon as everyone else was finished I went back to the common room.

(Line break)

I went to sleep as soon as I could. There was already another bed in the dorm so Natasha was fine. Loki was in my dreams but for some reason he was angry... REALLY angry.

_I opened my eyes and found myself in the clearing. Loki was here, I could hear him breathing, but something was wrong. I sat up and looked at him, his jaw was clenched and he wouldn't look at me._

_"Loki?" I asked, and then sighed, "What have I done now?" _

_"It's not what you've done." He said through gritted teeth. "It's what _I've _done."_

_"And what have you done?" I asked._

_"Something terrible, I shouldn't have come to see you." He said. _

_"How is that a terrible thing?" I asked._

_"I've endangered you and all of your friends." He muttered._

_"Well technically we were already in danger because of Voldemort but I doubt it could get any worse." I countered. Loki sighed before replying._

_"You asked what else I had done. You can feel that I'm angry, yes?" I nodded. "I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at Natasha Romanoff."_

_"What? You know her? How?" I asked. _

_"The attack on New York." He muttered. I started to fear for the worse._

_"What about it?" I asked._

_"_I _lead the attack." _

_My stomach fell lower than the floor."That's how you know Natasha." I muttered. Loki closed his eyes._

_"I'm sorry for brining you into this." I barely hear his words because they were so quite. I had quite a few things on my mind as well._

_"Why?" I asked. "Why would you do such a thing?"_

_"I can't tell you."_

_"Yes you can."_

_"_No I can't._" He said._

_"And why's that?"_

_"Because I don't really know."_

_"Now that's a problem." I said._

_"Don't tell Natasha where I am." _

_"They're going to find out sooner or later." I said._

_"I'd prefer it to be later." He said. I sighed and then kissed his cheek. In my opinion all he needed was a hug, but there was too much tension for that._

_"We'll work something out." I said. He nodded slightly. "I'd better go now." _

_He finally looked at me. "I don't want us to be separated again. I've already gone through that once." I knew he meant about what happened to Ira. _

_"I'll make sure that won't happen." I said before closing my eyes only to open them in the real world._

(Line break)

The days passed, I went to the detentions with Dumbledore and he had me do odd jobs like cleaning the trophy cupboard or cleaning the halls. I did most of these things with Flinch because Dumbledore told him to keep an eye on me. I didn't care really; it was just that Mrs Norris seemed to know my secret. I had a habit of talking; well _threatening _is a better word, to her. Stuff like 'I bet Jaffa told you these things' or 'don't you dare tell Flinch otherwise you're going to have the same punishment as Jaffa.'

Detentions were after lessons, which Natasha attended. I was glad that she didn't question much and acted that this was all normal. Lessons were easy... ich. I sucked at charms but I wanted to be Auror so I just had to stick with it.

I was glad that Friday came relatively quickly because of the talent contest. The song I was singing was by Florence and the Machine. Not only was she my favourite band but so far the songs she sang were fitting along with my current life. I didn't know what song to sing on Sunday and I wasn't planning on changing into my half form for this performance either. I would just have to wing it.

(Line break)

I woke up on Saturday late. I had purposely over slept because I had been talking with Loki about how adoption worked on this planet and how he should be ok with it. But unfortunately Vikings were stubborn and it seemed that the gods they worshiped were even more so. He wouldn't let himself be anything but a monster in his eyes.

I sighed and got out of bed. I quickly changed into jeans, t-shirt and a jumper. The months were getting colder by the week. I waited for Natasha and Ramona to get dressed (Natasha had been waiting for me to get up) and then went down stairs to the common room. I greeted Thunder and promised her that we would go out flying today. I also told her we would have to stay in the school grounds because of Natasha.

As soon as I had finished breakfast I got my riding harness and Thunder's saddle. I put the saddle on Thunder and then slipped the harness on. We took off in the court yard and zoomed around the school. We climbed and we dived and had an amazing time. I was so in sync with Thunder I felt like we were the same person, and when it came to flying around the towers, we had to be.

For both of us it ended too quickly as we came into land. When I got back to the common room Elmly had gotten up and was complaining about how I had promised to take her flying. To be honest I was putting it off because I didn't want Elmly to fall off of Stormfly. I didn't have a harness or even a saddle for her. Instead I told her that she could ride with me on Thunder tomorrow and she seemed satisfied with that.

I didn't really need to practise my song as I knew it off by heart already. There were two versions of this song so I was tearing myself on which to choose. In the end I chose the original as it had awesome vocals and was a bit jazzy. All I needed to do now was wait.

(Line break)

I was getting ready for the talent contest. I had my dress on and the killer heels. I was about to go down to the great hall when Natasha asked me something.

"What were you talking about?" She asked me.

"What? When?" I asked.

"You were talking in your sleep... Something about adoption."

"err..."

_::Lie!:: _Loki screamed in my mind.

"I have a cousin that was adopted, his birthday's coming up." I said. It wasn't exactly a lie because i did actually have an adopted cousin.

Natasha nodded, but she didn't seem convinced. I left the room and started walking to the great hall. When I passed the notice board I saw that I was on about half way through the show. I didn't mind that.

The next hour went in a blur. I listened and looked at the other performers but really I was thinking about what Natasha had said about me talking in my sleep. I must have said more than just adoption. That worried me; I might've given Loki's cover away already.

"Amy Stronghold!"

It was my turn. I took a deep breath before getting up and walking on to stage. There were cheers from the crowd and I waved. I mentioned for the music to start and let my feelings out in the song.

_She told me not to step on the cracks  
I told her not to fuss and relax  
Pretty little thing stopped me in my tracks  
But now she sleeps with one eye open  
But that's the price she'll pay_

_I took a knife and cut out her eye_  
_I took it home and watched it wither and die_  
_Well, she's lucky that I didn't slip her a smile_  
_That's why she sleeps with one eye open_  
_But that's the price she'll pay_

_I said, hey, girl with one eye_  
_Get your filthy fingers out of my pie_  
_I said, hey, girl with one eye_  
_I'll cut your little heart out cause you made me cry_

_I slipped my hand under her skirt_  
_I said don't worry, it's not gonna hurt_  
_Oh, my reputation's kinda clouded with doubt_  
_That's why you sleep with one eye open_  
_That's the price you'll pay_

_I said, hey, girl with one eye_  
_Get your filthy fingers out of my pie_  
_I said, hey, girl with one eye_  
_I'll cut your little heart out cause you made me cry_  
_You made me cry_  
_You made me cry_  
_You made me cry_  
_(gasp)_  
_I said, hey, girl with one eye_  
_Get your filthy fingers out of my pie_  
_I said, girl with one eye_  
_Get your filthy fingers out my pie_

_I said, hey, girl with one eye oh oh oh_  
_Get your filthy fingers out of my pie_  
_I said, hey, girl with one eye_  
_I'll cut your little heart out... cause you made me cry_

I finished the song and the crowd exploded with applause. I bowed and went back stage. Natasha was waiting for me.

"Was that a threat?" She asked me.

"A warning." I replied.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Ok I'm a bad person. Don't deny it, I've been neglecting this story. Ugh. Any way new chapter bt I just want to say about some of the reviews I've been gettng, from the people that read the first chapter. It's not the best I know, but you don't have to be so mean about it. There was this one person, and they're a guest reviewer so i cant report them that said:**

Wow...  
Your story sucks , please burn this... For the sake of humanity!

**And for a writer that hurts! So no flame, please, this is my first story and I will revamp it. ok good luck reading and I thank those who actually like this story, because I write this for you.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Landscape

I knew threatening Natasha was a bad idea, but Loki was so angry and that anger reflected on me. It was the Empathy link, I knew I could feel his emotions but I didn't think that I would feel that way too. Natasha was silent the next morning and I had the problem of coming up with another song. I didn't know what to sing, and because of that I could get voted out of the competition.

The night after the completion I asked Loki what he said to Natasha during the attack on New York. He wouldn't tell me much. He kept saying how he didn't really mean it, or that I shouldn't know. I could tell that he wasn't proud of what he did, but pride was always a weak spot for Loki. He would've never admitted it, especially to the Avengers or the rest of humanity.

Breakfast at morning was tense. I shifted uncomfortably when Natasha sat down. I wasn't in her good books and I didn't intend to stay there.

"Hey, Amy, what are you going to sing today?" Elmly asked.

"I don't know, to be honest." I replied.

"When are you going to sing Spectrum?" she asked

"When the time is right." I said. Right know it didn't seem the right time... I would just let the song pick itself. "We're going to go flying today ok?" I said. Elmly nodded enthusiastically. I smiled. Elmly could all ways make the day brighter.

After breakfast I went back to my dorm and looked for the saddle and harness for Thunder. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around.

"Oh... hi Natasha." I said.

"Hello." She replied.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said... I don't know what came over me." I said.

"I'm not here for that." She said.

"Oh?"

"I wanted to know where the wash rooms are." She said.

"Oh right, kay." I said. "There are bigger one's used by other student further in the school, but there are showers at the top of the tower. There are two doors, one for boy's, one for girl's." I said.

"Thanks." She said and started walking up the stairs. I reached down and got the saddle and harness. I Iooked around for Thunder and Elmly, they were both by the fire. "Ok girls, come with me." I said to them.

"Aren't I flying on Stormfly today?" Elmly asked.

"No, I don't have the saddle or the harness yet, but when I, you can." I said. She nodded. I walked out of the common room and she and Thunder followed me.

* * *

"Ok, Princess, hold on tight." I said to her. We were flying just above the clouds. The weather was perfect for flying, the air was cool and crisp, and there was no sign of a storm coming so we could stay up here for the rest of the day.

Elmly held on to my waist a little tighter as Thunder started to dive. Elmly laughed in my ear and Thunder let out a throaty chuckle. Time passed as we flew around the top of Hogwarts. I didn't mind though, I just liked making my sister smile.

We came into land and started to go inside. I saw Natasha watching us from the courtyard as I showed Elmly how to take of the saddle. I also made her carry it inside as we passed Natasha.

"I'm really sorry about what I said, or rather sang." I said to her.

"Like I told you before, I don't mind. I've had to deal with a lot worse threats than someone cutting out my eye." She said.

"Ok. I'm glad you don't hate me." I said. Natasha smiled a little.

"How'd you find your dragon?" she asked.

"Well Thunder really found me. She caught me when I fell off the roof." I said.

"Why were you on the roof?" She asked.

"I was getting something." I said. "I'll show you, if you'd like."

"Uh, sure." She said.

I kept Framherja under my bed because a bow probably would've freaked Natasha out, even though she had already seen some weird stuff already. I reached under and brang the bow out. I showed it to Natasha. She smiled a little.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a friend who also uses a bow." She said.

"Oh yeah... Isn't that Hawkeye?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "I'd like to see if your skills match his."

"Maybe another time." I said. "I don't need arrows because this thing makes its own. And thing tend to catch fire." I placed Framherja under my bed again. I walked down to the common room and sat with Elmly and Ramona.

"I can't believe you took Elmly out flying and not me." She said.

"Well sorry, I can only fit two on Thunder."

_::What do I look like? A Taxi?:: _Thunder asked. We laughed.

"And besides, when are you going to teach us how to fly?" Ramona asked.

"Err... Oh look I need to go get something from my room. See ya!" I said quickly but Ramona grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't." She said and pulled me back down. "Come on. Spill it." She said.

"To be honest I just don't want you to fall off your dragons." I said. "It'd be my fault if you did, and I couldn't live with that."

"Fair enough, but you could get going and just make us two saddles." Ramona said. "How did you even get yours anyway?"

"Erm. I found it." I said.

"Liar."

"Thunder had it," I said. "She flew me to a clearing and gave it to me."

"Can't Thunder find us saddles?" Elmly asked.

"No. Mine's one of a kind." I said.

"Can't Thunder make us saddles?" Ramona asked.

"She doesn't just get them from the landscape you know." I said. Then I paused. Landscape. That was a song that I could sing in the contest, couldn't I? _Well at least I found a song. _I thought.

"Then where does she get them?"

"Why are you asking ME these things, she is right there." I said and pointed to Thunder.

_::Uh oh.::_ she muttered.

"Ha." I said. The two girls grinned and started asking question at Thunder.

_::Traitor.:: _She said.

"Sorry." I muttered, not sorry at all.

As the evening past and the contest loomed into view, I excused myself and got ready. I slipped on the dress and hooked my heels on. I walked quickly to the Great Hall to practise my singing.

* * *

The Hall started to fill up and I spotted Elmly, Ramona and Natasha. I was on stage first. When my name was called I walked onto stage. The music started and I sang.

_"She can't see the landscape anymore  
It's all painted in her grief  
All of her history,_

_ etched out at her feet_

Now all of the landscape,

_ It's just an empty place  
Acres of longing, _

_Mountains of tenderness_

Cause she's just like the weather, 

_Can't hold her together  
Born from dark water, _

_Daughter of the rain and snow  
Cause it's burning through the bloodline  
it's cutting down the family tree  
growing in the landscape, darling, _

_in between you and me._

She wants the silence but fears the solitude  
she wants to be alone and together with you  
And so she ran to the lighthouse, 

_Hoped that it would help her see  
She saw that the lighthouse,_

_Had been washed out to sea_

Cause she's just like the weather, 

_can't hold her together  
Born from dark water, _

_Daughter of the rain and snow  
Cause it's burning through the bloodline  
It's cutting down the family tree  
Growing in the landscape, darling, _

_in between you and me_

I wanna give you back the open sky  
Give you back the open sea  
Open up the ages, darling, for you to see

You put the gun into your mouth to bite  
You pull it and spit it out  
Cause it's running in the family  
all the rituals between you and me

Cause she's just like the weather, 

_can't hold her together  
Born from dark water, _

_daughter of the rain and snow  
Cause it's burning in the bloodline  
It's cutting down the family tree  
Growing in the landscape, darling,_

_ in between you and me."_


End file.
